


Compatible LifeMate

by deluWrites



Category: Babii, offgun
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, offgun - Freeform, theory of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluWrites/pseuds/deluWrites
Summary: Off and Gun have been partners for so long and one day in an event, Off notices something. A scent that he has been searching for.
Kudos: 19





	Compatible LifeMate

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for any grammatical errors. This will be my first work but I hope you will enjoy reading it :)

There are 3 kinds of people: Alpha as the top of the chain or what you call the High class; Beta as the average or the middle class; and the Omega as the lower class but the endangered kind.

Alphas are strong and the kind that you will have to respect and look up to. They are mostly attracted to an Omega's scent and would likely lose control and attack them.

Betas are in the middle where they don't need to go to a heat in order to be bound. They can avoid an omega's scent and can control their urges. They are the kind like just normal people.

Omegas have the capability of conceiving a child may it be a man or a woman.   
An omega who has not yet found their soulmate or has not yet been bound to an alpha will go into heat by releasing their pheromones attracting other kinds nearby with their scent.  
  
\---------------------------------------

POV (GUN)  
  
" _I will protect you.", a soft and gentle voice said by a guy coming close to me but I could not see clearly his face. He slowly grabbed my hands, interlocking them. They fitted so well as if they were meant to be held by him then our faces got closer and closer until--._

*phone rings*

"Urgh", I annoyingly said as my dream got interrupted. I lazily turned to look for my phone letting my hands wander my bedside table and as I grabbed it I opened one eye to see who would be calling me at 5 in the morning.

I saw my manager's name at my screen and instantly shoot up of the bed finally waking up and pressed 'answer'

Me: Sawadee Khab P'  
Manager(Mgr): Sawadee, Nong. I called to remind you of your schedule today for Lazada with P'Off. It's at 7 am.   
Me: * _shit, I totally forgot.*_ Yes, khrab. Thank you.   
Mgr: Please be here in an hour, Nong so we could have your make up done.  
Me: Okay, khrab. See you.   
*****end of phone call****

As I put my phone down,"Geez, I totally forgot about that." I told myself.

I got out of my bed and walked to my closet to prepare my clothes. I grabbed my towel and rushed to the bathroom removing my t shirt and my underwear. Yes, I only wear my t shirt and underwear when going to sleep but what can I say its comfy.

After I have showered, I did my daily skin routine. I have to be careful always since almost everyday my face would be with make up. Finishing my skin care I put on my clothes just a mickey mouse hoodie and short pants. I would always bring extra clothes when I work, well it always have been a habit for me.

I grabbed a gucci bag and placed all my needs. Oh and my heat-suppression pills since my heat is getting closer and I don't want my pheromones spreading all around the building attracting alphas and getting attack, that would be very dangerous.

Yup, I am an Omega and getting in heat once a month is very risky for me. Especially that I don't have a partner and haven't been bound yet so we gotta be careful. My mom once said that my scent would be sweet to my fated partner. Btw my mom is an alpha and my dad is a beta.

I grabbed my keys and drove to my company. Well no one in my company knows that I'm an omega except for me, my manager and Tay my bestfriend because it would be very risky for my life. Some people would see omegas as food for their sexual fantacies and some would see them as only baby makers.

As I arrived at my company, my manager approached me and brought me to the make-up room. My artist is P'best. She really knows my skin and really do my make up perfectly leaving no traces of any scars nor pores.

As P'best started my make-up, I hear someone arrived and I looked up at the mirror to see P'Off with his black shades that was a gift from me on his birthday. I smiled at him and greeted him "Sawadee, Papii", I said to him as he sat next to me to also get his make up done. He smiled and responded, "Sawadee , Nong."

Papii is an alpha and everyone knows it. He may be arrogant sometimes and too blunt but he has a good heart. He takes good care of others.

That said, I remember my dream this morning. I wonder who would be that guy.  
  


**POV: Off**

*Alarm*

Squinting my eyes open before looking for the damn alarm and turning it off. I sighed to myself before getting out of my king sized bed and walked to the bathroom. I stripped off my boxers and went into the tub already filled with my favorite scent. I can't really explain why I love this sweet sweet scent.

I remembered when I was little, I was playing with a cute and adorable boy I just met a few days maybe a little younger than my age. I could not recall his name but I would never forget his scent. It was the smell of sweet vanilla. My mom and his mom were best friends and when I met him the very first time, I told myself that I would definitely keep this boy protected. But then one day, my parents told me we were going abroad because my dad was transferred. Before the day we were leaving, I went to the little boy's house with my mom to say goodbye. I saw him crying hysterically and made me cry also but I told him, "I will be back, I promise. When I get back, I want you to be my wife." Then he replied with a cutie baby voice to me with his nose trickling with his snot, (ahhh he is so cute) "You pwomise? What if you wont rwecognize me anymore?". I hugged him assuring him with, "I promise. I will look for you." He gave me that big grin making his eyes disappear and said, "Owkey, I will wait for you."

We stayed abroad for about 8 years and when we got back, the house next to us is already empty. Until today I am still hoping to see him again and I will definitely protect him at all cost and never let him go. It sounds cheeky but his scent is just the best thing in the world. As you can see I am an alpha.

Alphas have great privileges in this life. As they say, we are at the top of the chain, the one being respected highly. Both my parents are alphas and I have a younger sister who is a beta. Betas are just your average kind of people but are also respected since they sit next to an alpha.

After my relaxing shower, I pulled on the clothes already prepared and blow dried my hair. I checked my watch to see its already 6:10 am. My eyes went wide and cursed under my breathe. I have an event today with Gun and I'm already late.

I grabbed my keys and my things. Drove to my company as fast as I can. My company is GMM. I applied here after a few months I got back from abroad.

I arrived and hurriedly went to the make-up room. As soon as I came in, the first person I saw was Gun, he looked up at me through the mirror and turned greeting me with a big smile on his face,"Sawadee, Papii".   
I returned the greeting with, "Sawadee , Nong". I smiled at him and sat beside him to get my make-up done also.

While my make-up was about to be done and they are starting to do my hair, I saw Gun doing an IG story while pouting his lips, he turned his camera to me. I waved to it and winked. I chuckled as I noticed Gun with his ears getting red.

As he put down his phone, I teased him saying, "Awww, are you shy?".   
He got more shy and told me, "I am not! You're teasing me again, Papii". His ears are so red right now. I just laughed at him and he went back to his phone.

I took my phone out of my pocket and opened instagram. I also did an IG story circling the environment and ofcourse including Gun in it.

After posting, my make-up and hair was done. Gun is also done. Its time to change our clothes.

**POV: Gun**

When both Papii and I were done with make-up and hair, we changed our clothes for the event. I only changed my pants tho.

While changing, Papii was changing also but it was only his shirt. As Papii lifted his shirt, I stared at his chest. I mean its already been years and we often change in the same room but I always get attracted to his chest.

Unconsciously, I was letting out some pheromones and I just realized it when Papii called out to me snapping me back.  
* _Geez, Gun what are you doing? trying to spread your scent to maybe a lot of hungry lions out there*_  
That was really dangerous. I hope Papii didn't notice it.

I looked at Papii who is looking at me with confused eyes. I immediately let out a big smile, trying to not look obvious and said "You done, Papii? Lets go. We have to sing at the beginning right?"

"Oh, yes, yes. Let's go" he responded.

We walked out of the changing rooms and grabbed our microphones from the staffs. Preparing to go on stage after the MC calling our names. 

**POV: OFF**

I was changing my shirt and as I lifted it up, at my peripheral vision I caught Gun staring. I shouldn't be anxious since we are all guys and we have been changing in the same room for several years. But what caught my attention is my alpha senses started to act up. I smelled a faint scent, more like an omega's scent. I couldnt determine that well but I'm definitely sure that there is an omega but the only person here is Gun. My eyes widened.

For a second, it got me wondering that I dont know what kind is Gun.   
I am so confused. I turned to Gun who is still staring at me and called out to him.

"Gun?. Gun!" I said. He snapped back but he looked like he is panicking that left me even more confused.

He picked up his composure and just smiled at me showing his dimples. "You done, Papii? Lets go. We have to sing at the beginning right?".

"Oh, yes, yes. Let's go", I quickly responded.

I guess I'll just let it go. I said in my mind.

After the MC introduced us, we came out of the stage and started singing ' Fake protagonists'.

We had alot of games and one of them is where I had to carry Gun in bridal style and stand on one foot. As Gun held out his arms for me to carry him, I uttered a soft "Cute".

He blushed that he became so red as a tomato. I carried him, it was easy coz he's just light. And all babiis in the audience screamed. I smirked and looked at Gun who wraps his arms around my neck and hides his shy face. The event ended after half an hour .

**POV: GUN**

When the event ended, I still felt anxious of what happened in the changing room and trying to convince myself Papii didn't suspect anything.

Anyways, we said our goodbyes to everyone.   
"Bye Papii! Take care on your way home, okay?", I said as I waved at him. He returned a wave too and we took on our own directions.

I found my car and placed the gifts babiis gave in the back of my car. I slid inside and drove home.   
As soon as I arrived, I took some rest and texted Tay.

***Phone convo***

Me: Tay!!

Tay: What?

Me: Something stupid happened. I unconsciously spread my pheromones during an event earlier. And guess who was with me?

Tay: lemme guess, P'nook?

Me: No!!! Its Off!

Tay: What?!! You do know Off is an alpha right?

Me: Ofc I know! Im not that dumb.

Tay: Then why the hell did you spread your pheromones?! What did Off do? Did he notice?

Me: It just happened. I'm not sure. He just looked at me confused.

Tay: Good thing he did not attack you. Geez Gun. Please be careful. Do you have your suppressants with you always?

Me: Yes. I carry them with me everywhere I go.

Tay: That's good. Did your heat pass already? If not, you should be extra careful and you know that.

Me: Yes mom! Talk to you later.

Tay: Okay. Bye.

***Phone convo ends***

I sighed and opened my twitter, scrolling and decided to tweet.

Twitter: "What a day, I hope babiis had fun this morning. 👶💚"  
*tweet sent*

Placing my phone and charged it, I lied down to my bed and in just a few minutes drifted to sleep.

_"I will be back, I promise." the boy said still with a blurry face to me. The environment looked familiar but I could not discern where it is then the scene shifted to a beach house where all the employees and artists of my company were present and it looked like their attention was focused on me who is in the center of a big room_ _and there is a guy infront of me holdi-"_

Not again!! My dream got interrupted by my sister knocking on my door and suddenly bursts open holding a tray of cookies. Coming towards me.

Yeah I have a little sister, her name is Pim. She is an alpha tho but I love her and I think I spoil her everytime.

Picking a cookie and tasting it my sister looked at me with a very exciting eyes asked, "How is it?".

"Its kinda burnt, tbh but it tastes a lot better than what I made last time." I replied. 

She chuckled and said, "Yeah, you even made P'Off sick that time."

"Please don't remind me.",guilt washed over me when I remembered what happened to Papii after eating my cookies.

"Anyway, I will practice more in the kitchen, P'Gun.", she said while hurriedly going out of the room excitingly.

"Don't burn the house okay?", I yelled as she was out the door.

Okay so what time is it? I asked myself and pulled my phone from the charger. It showed 2:00 pm.

It's still early, maybe I should go to GMM.

I changed my clothes and grabbed my keys and wallet. Without realizing it, I forgot about my suppressant pills and drove to GMM building.

**No one's POV**

Silly, Gun. He forgot his suppressants.

Arriving to his company, he went into the elevator and got greeted by babiis outside the door upon reaching the 30th floor.

**POV: GUN**

I said my hi's and had a short conversations with babiis. I went inside the Gmm department and started to look for Papii if he is here so that I can play with him. Instead, I saw P'Mae. I dashed and hugged her tight.

"Hello, Nong Gun. No work today?", she asked as she hugged back.

Still hugging her but loosened a bit and responded, "Finished work early I just wanna play today. Have you seen Papii?"

"Oh, yes. He was talking to P'nook just a while ago by the hallway", she answered while smirking at me.

"Thank you, I'll look for him." as I give her a big grin letting her go and waving goodbye.

Scanning the surroundings, I spotted a guy in hawaiian shirt on his phone. I smiled while uttering a "Hehe" and ran to where he was.

**POV: OFF**

Playing my ROV, I heard footsteps coming towards, fast. Not daring to look up as I was focused on my phone who stopped infront of me, I was suddenly grabbed and soft lips touched my neck.

It's Gun.

Neck kisses are back. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss them. You see, It's been a routine since we met where he goes hugging me and giving me sudden kisses may it be on the cheeks or neck or forehead everytime we see eachother.

"Paaaaaapiiiiii",he said calling out to me who just finished the game with a victory.

I turned to him and replied a 'hmm?'

"Play with me", looking at me with puppy eyes. How could I resist. He is so cute. I think I'm spoiling this guy too much.

**No one's POV**

While Gun is playing with Off,, P'Mae saw it, taking out her phone and recorded the scene.

We all know that P'Mae is the one who really ships them hard.

Chuckling to herself as she posted the clip on twitter saying "They just had work earlier and was together but they already missed each other so much. 5555555. Im confused 😂 💚"

In just a matter of a minute, #ออฝกัน started trending at number 3.

With Off and Gun still playing but they are now laying on the sofa with Gun's head on Off's chest hugging him and Off browsing his phone

**POV:GUN**

Papii's chest is my favorite place, I don't know but I just feel at ease in his arms.

While Papii is browsing his phone, and I was about to nap. A flashback came,

_"I will be back, I promise", a boy said hugging me._

_*Flashback end*_

I remember this in my dream but I dont understand why Im getting these dreams often these days.

With that, I felt a throbbing headache. I slowly got up from Papii hoping it would disappear but it only got worse.

I massaged my head to ease it while getting myself to sit. I looked at the surrounding but it was a bad idea coz my world just started spinning.

I think papii noticed because he got up with his eyes looking concerned.

**POV: OFF**

Gun got up from my chest. I stared at him as he started massaging his head.

I noticed he started to get pale and I got up turned my phone away and asked him, "Are you okay?".

"I'm fine just a little headache.", he replied but I was not convinced since the sides of his face started to produce sweat.

"It doesn't look 'little' to me.", I argued.

"Im fine I'll just go to the restroom". He replied stubbornly and got up walking towards the restroom at the corner of the hall.

I followed him behind as I was getting really concerned because he was walking like a drunk person ready to fall anytime.

**POV: GUN**

My head really keeps on getting worse and I felt nauseous. I decided to go to the restroom.

I noticed Papii followed me.

Every step that I took towards the restroom adds to the pain my head is giving me. With my surroundings swirling I reached my destination.

Quickly getting in, in one of the cubicles and getting on my knees I began throwing up.

Dizziness didnt leave me but I felt getting hot and little did I know my heat is starting.  
  


**No one's POV**

As Gun's body slowly began to feel hot, his pheromones started filling up the restroom.

With Off bursting inside...

**POV: OFF**

Outside the door I hear the sound of Gun throwing up and thats when I hurriedly went in.

A strong omega's scent welcomed me making my alpha's sense shoot up. I started to lose control and my mind becoming blank. I hungrily looked for the person omitting this attractive and sweet sweet scent.

Suddenly, it came to me. I remember this. In the changing room but it was faint and this time stronger.

This was the scent I have been looking for, for several years.

Snapping back to my senses, I focused.   
I looked for Gun and came across a cubicle with someone on the floor.

The scent got even stronger.

It was open. I pushed the door revealing, Gun sitting and leaning by the bathroom door looking flushed, and lust is evident in his eyes.

Shocked by this, I tried to control my urges. I don't wanna hurt him.

I kept calling him and trying to make him look at me. He stared at me with seductive eyes luring me to attack him. His face came closer and closer and this time my mind went completely blank.

**No one's POV**

Off couldnt hold it anymore, gave in and kissed Gun with hunger.  
But then realizing what he just did made him stop then pushing Gun off of him

**POV: GUN**

"shit!" I cursed as I remembered that I dont have my pills with me.   
Why did my heat have to be happening now, as I thought to myself.

I can feel myself getting hot and hotter. My sight getting hazy and sweat covering my body.

Almost losing my consciousness I saw someone opening the door of my cubicle.

At this time, I cannot control myself, I started to lean closer to the person I couldnt discern the face since my sight getting blurry and my heat is getting into me.

I closed my eyes and that person kissed me hungrily. After that darkness surrounded me.

**POV: OFF**

I pushed Gun away just enough to part our lips. Seeing that he lost his consciousness, I tried calling him to wake him up but no response.

"That was fckng dangerous", I thought to myself.

Noticing that the scent slowly began to weaken.

Adjusting my position, I lifted Gun into my arms who is sweating so bad.

Good thing I was the only one who discovered him in this situation. It would have been worse if it was another alpha.

Controlling urges to attack this guy is definitely the hardest especially that his scent is the one I have longing for.

Anyway, carrying Gun outside, staff noticed and rushed to us asking what happened.

I said "He was not feeling and suddenly blacked out." Trying to avoid any further suspicions. Im glad that his heat didn't last long.

Turning to Gun's manager on my side, " P' I'm gonna take him home. "

"Are you sure? You know where it is right?"

"Yeah, I remember the way, Khrab." I replied instantly.

Still Gun in my arms, I brought him to my car and started driving to his house.

Along the way, my thoughts are scattered. My emotions are unexplained.

I am shocked to know that Gun is an Omega and how long he have been hiding this.

But at the same time, I am happy I found him. The mate that I once promised to protect and love for the rest of my life.

I wonder if he still remembers me.  
  


**No one's POV**

They arrived at Gun's residence.   
Off carried Gun who is still unconscious into the house.

Gun's sister saw them and quickly ran to them from the kitchen.

"OmyGod, what happened to P'?" she asked worriedly. Her eyes widened and "Don't tell me his heat-", followed by a gasp.

**POV:OFF**

"Yeah, but I will explain later. Can I ask where his room is?", I asked as my arms was getting numb.

"Oh yes, just go upstairs then at your right, the second door is His. You can find the door with his name on it."

"Thanks"

I found his room, and kicked the door slightly, then went in.

Placing Gun gently on the bed, he squirmed a bit facing me.

I couldn't help myself but stare. I gently caressed his smooth cheeks, admiring the beautiful features. His long eyelashes. His pink puckered lips that you couldnt resist but want to kiss.

We have kissed so many times during work and shooting but honestly just staring at him like this, how can I have not noticed this man is the love of my life.

I stepped back a bit and sat on his bed.  
Not too long, he started moving and opened his eyes scanning the environment until he lands his eyes to me.

**POV: GUN**

I felt someone moved beside me and I tried to open my eyes.

I scanned my surroundings, confused how I got here in my room.

My eyes landed to the person sitting on my bed. I squinted to adjust my sight.

I quickly got up to a sitting position as soon as I realized that Papii is here and in my room.

I tried recalling what happened earlier and panicked when I remembered my heat and that someone saw me.

Don't tell me Papii was the person who saw me. My eyes even got wider.

Stuttering as I said, "Pa-pa- papii? What are you doing here?"

"Calm down, Gun. I brought you here."

"Wait, my heat. You- I -. You found out Im an omega. Did we, did we you know?", I asked nervously while touching the nape of my neck feeling if there are any teeth marks.

"No, no. Well I almost lost control but nothing happened back there I assure you."

I sighed in relief. But now Papii knows I'm an omega. Still Im glad that Papii didn't do anything.

I looked at Papii who is about to tell me something.

**POV: OFF**

I hesitated if I should bring up about when we were kids or if he remembers me.

Still I went for it and "Gun, do you remember playing with a boy when you were little?"

He looked at me confused like he has no idea with my question.

I suddenly felt my heart broke.

**POV: GUN**

Papii asked me but I don't have any idea what he was talking about. I looked at him at his face suggesting he was hurt by my reaction.

"Nevermind about that Gun. Just forget what I asked", he said trying to hide his hurt with a faint smile.

**No ones POV**

Silence filled the room and awkwardness was evident between the two.

Breaking the atmosphere, there was a knock on the door.

The door slowly opened with Gun's sister looking worried then asked "P'Gun are you okay?"

"I am okay now." Smiling to his sister.

"P'Off carried you here."

Gun turned his head to Off and said "Thank you, Papii for taking care of me". Off returned a faint smile.

"Come down in a few minutes I prepared for dinner."Pim said and turned to look at Off "P' please join us eat before you go."

Off replied "Oh. Uhm sure. Thanks"

Pim left the two and closed the door.

Awkward atmosphere went back.

**POV: GUN**

This is making me uncomfortable so I decided to talk.

"Papii, you okay?"

"Yes, don't worry about it." he responded coldly.

I felt the coldness in his answer.

"Papii, thank you for bringing me home. I am glad that you were the one who found me. And thank you for not hurting me".

I saw Papii's face lighted up a bit after I said that.

Grinning, he replied "No problem. Just be sure to not let this happen again, Okay?."

"Yes, Pii" I smiled.

"Let's go your sister is waiting for us", he said as he got up and offered his hand to help me.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

We went downstairs. My sister is already waiting for us at the table.

We talked while we ate and then as we were done Papii said goodbye and thanks.

I went with him to his car.   
"See you tomorrow, Papii" I smiled while waving at him goodbye.

"See you" he returned the smile and then drove out.

I returned inside the house and went straight to my room to have a shower.

I took my pills before going to bed. I messaged my manager that I was okay.

I kept turning on my bed and could not sleep because of what Papii asked me. It got me thinking that I don't have any memories when I was little after the accident and before me and my parents moved out from our old house.  
  


**No one's POV**

Gun couldn't get Off's question out of his mind. He kept asking himself what happened when he was little and why is he getting dreams about a little boy and a grown up man telling him he will protect him.

***** _Going back to the past*****_

_At Gun's old house_  
_*doorbell ringing*_  
_Gun's mom went to get the door finding Off and his mom._

_Little Gun was at the play room when he heard the doorbell. He peaked through door seeing his mom talking and hugging Off's mom._

_Gun's mom looked behind her to where little Gun was and called for him to come over._

_Gun walked hesistantly holding a teddy bear. He grabbed his mom's finger with his tiny hands._

_"Gun, honey, Off and his parents will go somewhere and they just wanted to say goodbye to you." she said as she bended down to Gun's height._

_Gun looked at his mother and then to Off. In a cute voice he said "You will leave, Nong Gun?" Tears started to build up in his eyes and his ears started to get red._

_"I will_ _back. I promise. And when I get back I will marry you so wait for me okay?" he said to Gun who is now crying hysterically_

_"You pwomise? What if you wont rwecognize me anymore? " Gun said with his nose dripping snot_.

_"I won't I promise you that. I will be looking for you." Off assured him as he hugged Gun_

_"Owkey, I will wait for you" sniffing and smiled big to Off._

_Off's and Gun's mom said their goodbyes to each other._

_They walked away and Gun waved goodbye with his tiny hand while his mother carried him._

_2 days passed by when their neighbor left._

_Gun woke up excitedly to play outside._  
_While playing he looked at the empty house beside them and suddenly his face saddened._

_He heard a cute puppy barking at him across the road. He looked and stopped playing. Curious as he is, he started running towards it._

_Suddenly his mom inside the house heard a crash outside. Hurrying to look, she ran as fast as she could to her son who is now lying on the side of the road unconscious._

_Tears streaming down her face while trying to wake her son._  
_The driver of the vehicle who hit Gun immediately rushed them to the nearest hospital._

_After doing thorough examination to her son, the doctor informed her that due to the sudden impact on her son's head causing damage to the brain, he might lose all the memories he have before the accident and until now._

_His mom cried hard upon hearing the information and looked at his son._

_Weeks passed until Gun was discharged. Due to the trauma his parents had, they decided to move out to a location where vehicle rarely pass._

_Little Gun now who doesnt have a clue just continued growing up without the memories of the promise from Off._

_Gun told his mother he wanted to be seen in the TV so his mother auditioned him to the showbiz industry_.

****end of past****  
  


**POV : OFF**

He doesn't remember me.

Thats all I could think of after I left Gun's house.

"I will make him remember ", I told myself. I smiled at that thought, lifting my spirits.

**No ones POV**

Off arrived at his condo hitting the sack.

_**The next day...** _

Off and Gun were free from work. Off decided to invite Gun for lunch. (yeah just the two of them 😏)

**POV: GUN**

I was playing with my little brother, Win when my Phone began to ring. Looking to see who is calling while carrying Win.

I pressed 'answer'

**********  
Off: Sawadee, Nong.

Me: Sawadee ja, Papii. Whats up?

Off: I was wondering if we could go get lunch together.

Me: Sure, Pii.

Off: Cool, then I'll get you at your house in an hour.

Me: But I have a car Papii. Haha

Off: Oh yeah, screw that we're using my car.

Me: *Chuckles* Okay then see you.

***Call ends***

_What is wrong with Papii_

Chuckling with my thought, I finished palying with my little brother as Pim got him from my arms.

I got ready putting a large white shirt saying "babii" and a beige short pants.

I placed my pills inside my green shoulder bag that Papii gave me and also putting my shades that I bought together with the Saint Laurent glasses I gave to Papii.

Placing 3 layers of lip balms and fixing my hair a bit then Im ready to go.

_This feels like a date._ Then I blushed.

Nawww. We are just brothers. Papii don't see me that way.

Interrupting my thoughts, my sister called me telling me Papii arrived.

"Papii!" running towards him. He is wearing a low-buttoned hawaiian shirt that he loves so much and his denim pants .

I stopped at my tracks when a short flashback emerges in my mind blurred scene. I see my mom gesturing me to come closer to the door two faces I couldnt not discern.

"Gun?"

I snapped back from the memory and smiled at Papii

"Let's Go." pushing the memory at the back of my head.

**No ones POV**

They arrived at a foreign restaurant after a 30 minute drive.

It was a two-floor building made of wood. A vintage feels.

At the second floor, some people recognized the blue car being parked.

Few were babiis there, as they took their phones immediately when they saw Off and Gun with the matching shades getting out the car and stepping in the restau.

Some people at the first floor recognized them. They almost screamed when Off who is with his shades Gun gave him pulling it up to his hair, being a gentleman, held the door for Gun to enter.

They looked for their seats at a corner for two people.

*in twitter*

Booming the hashtag #ออฝกัน once again after they posted a clip of Off and Gun arriving and Off holding the door for Gun making the app so loud and babiis almost losing their minds at the sudden reveal.

P'Tay quoted one tweet and said "Why didn't this old man invite me? I'm hurt." mentioning Off.

After that, the fandom even got loud when they concluded that only Off and Gun were having lunch. Practically saying a lunch date.

**_Meanwhile with Off and Gun...._ **

The two didn't seem to be bothered about their surrounding as they wait for their food.

**POV:OFF**

Inviting Gun out of the blue, was something that wasnt me but I think this also gives me the chance to make him remember slowly and find the reason why he doesnt have a clue about me.

We were seated at a corner of the restaurant where other customers would not be able to disturb us. A wooden wall was separating us with the others. (see the image above)

"Papii, whats the occasion?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to treat you", I answered.

"But Papii, I should be the one treating you to a meal after you helped me"

"Don't worry about that, Nong. You can treat me another time."

Gun looked at me confusingly and I found it cute.

I took out my phone and while Gun was looking down I took a shot. Posting it on instagram.

**POV: GUN**

I noticed papii was aiming his phone at me, I looked down at my fingers.

"Pii?" I called him. He looked at me as he put his phone away.

"Uhh, how did you feel after knowing, I was an omega? And how did you control your urges?"

His face got serious and replied, "I was shocked of course. At first, you scent was really strong that I lost control when you leanes closer to me, And I suddenly kissed you"

I panicked but Papii added "but thats all, we only kissed nothing more happened. You lost consciousness after that"

"Did any of the staff find out?" I asked nervously

"No, I made an excuse and asked your manager if I could bring you to your house.

I nodded with a sigh of relief.

"Is there anyone aside from me that knows?"

"Yes, P'Tay and my manager", responding honestly.

**No ones POV**

OffGun continued to talk until their food arrived.

While eating...

**POV: GUN**

"Pii?", eyeing him and looked up from his food.

"hmm?"

"Please don't tell this to anyone." I pleaded.

"Don't worry. I won't and I don't even plan to."

"Thank you" I gave him a big smile.

"Uhmm, Pii. About your question the other day."

"Oh, that... "

"I'm sorry I don't have any memories when I was little before we moved out."

"I see. Don't think too much about it. It was just out of the blue question"

"Are you sure, papii?"

"Yeah" he said with a smile.

"Btw, Pii. After this, can we go to the company? I wanna talk to P'Tay. If you don't mind", I added.

"Oh sure. I was thinking of going to the company anyway." he said assuringly.

**No ones POV**

After they ate, they went straight to the company.

The whole ride was so quiet.

Arriving at the 30th floor, Tay was the first one to see them, who is currently talking to one of his fans.

Tay, excused himself and went to Off and Gun going inside together.

Once they were inside, Tay immediately faced Off and said "Where did you two go? And you didn't even invite me. " pretending to be hurt.

"We had lunch." Off replied.

Tay, smirking teasingly, "Oooh just the two of you?" then looking to Gun's direction.

"Stop it, pet. You shouldn't be rude to your owner. And I have something to tell you", said Gun with a serious face.

Tay went closer to Gun leaning his ear to him.

"Papii knows I'm an omega."

And Tay's eyes went wide. "What?! how?!" then looking to Off who is now on his phone playing.

"Could you calm down please. I'll tell you"

So Gun told him what happened the other day when Off found him in the restroom with his heat.

"Good, that you were okay. Nong, you really should be careful. I know you can be stupid sometimes but please take care."

"I know. I forgot my pills that day"

"Good thing, it was Off who found you. God knows what wouldve happened if it was other hungry alphas"

Gun just nodded.

"So is your heat done now? "

"Not yet, its still been 3 days. My heat would last for a week."

"Don't forget your pills. And DON'T i mean it DONT go partying."

"Ugh. You are such a mom. I wonder who is the owner between us."Gun said as he rolled his eyes.

Tay patted Gun's head and went over to thw window to look finding alot of fans outside.

Tay called for Off to come over and have a look.

Off went there and waved hi, teasing them a bit then gestured for Gun to come who was on his phone taking pictures.

Gun showed up and hugged Off at his side making the fans go wild.

**A little later...**

Gun decided to go home and since he didn't have his car, he waited for Off to go home.

While waiting, Gun could feel his body getting hot. Good thing he had his pills and took it. He went to Off to ask for the keys of his car.

Off gave it and noticed Gun slowly getting red and smelled a faint scent from him as he walked past him and it him that he was gonna go into heat.

"Gun, are you okay? Did you take your pills?" Off said as he lightly grabbed Gun looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay at your car so that I won't be spreading it here"

"I should just go with you and get you home"

They said goodbye to the staff.

Walking to the parking lot, Off stayed close to Gun while looking out to their surrounding of any person that might come.

Gun's scent is getting strong but not that it will make you lose control.

At the corner of Off's eye, he saw two guys walking towards them.

Off got even closer to Gun which made Gun jump a little who by now is looking flushed.

Good thing Gun and Off had their masks on and shades and the parking lot is dark but have enough light to see the path they are walking.

The two guys walked past them and suddenly one of them looked back and called them "Hey!"

Off and Gun just continued to walk the car was just a few meters away. When they were about to take the next step a hand held Gun on his shoulder making Gun flinch.

Off saw and grabbed the guy's hand detaching it from Gun. Glaring at the guy but the guy couldnt see it because of the shades.

"You got an omega there, right" said the guy, with an evil smirk who was not a familiar face and Off was sure he was not from the company.

**No one's POV**

Alarmed from what the guy said, Off responded with "Back off! Leave us alone"  
  
Gun who now is hiding behind Off .  
  
**POV:GUN**  
  
I can feel my heart started to beat fast after the guy who Papii is talking found that I am an omega.   
  
My whole body started to tremble in fear holding on to Papii. My pheromones is now noticeable but is less severe since I took my suppressants. Still that doesnt make me safe since alphas can always lose control whenever omegas scent is nearby.  
  
The man won't take his eyes off me I can see hunger from his eyes ready to attack.  
  
Off held my hand behind and whispered "Go to the car. Run. Its a few meters from here."  
  
"What about you, Papii?! I can't leave you alone!"  
  
"I promise, I will handle this."   
  
I let go of Papii's hand stepping back slowly ready to run. When I was about to turn around and preparing myself to go to the car the other guy cam to me in a flash grabbing me with his arms.  
  
"Well, well, well what do I have here. You smell so good it's faint but so good" the guy who grabbed me whispered to my ear.

Chills came through my spine and all I do is scream "PAPII!"  
  
**POV:OFF**

_SHIT!_ I cursed under my breath as Gun screamed for me . I totally forgot that there are two of them.  
  
"Come on, share to us the omega. I know you are an alpha and how come you are the only one who can enjoy this beautiful scent" The guy said infront of me.   
  
That's it. My blood boiled at what he said. I gathered all of my strength to my fist, throwing the hardest punch I could give and kneeing him to the crotch leaving him on the ground while he gasps in pain.  
  
I instantly went to Gun who is now about to be undressed as he struggle under the man's grip.  
  
With anger, I grabbed the man who is on top of Gun by the collar of his shirt pulling him away outbalancing him. As he fell to the concrete floor, I kicked him as hard as I could and grabbed Gun to run to my car.

**POV:GUN**  
  
I continued struggling to get out from the man's grip but he is just so strong and due to my heat I'm weakened. 

The man pinned me to a car holding my hands above my head with one hand and started feeling me through my clothes with his other hands.  
  
Tears flooded through my eyes as I felt helpless.   
  
He was about to pull my pants down when I saw him being pulled away from me by Papii.  
  
Grabbing my hand, Papii and I rushed to his car before we get caught by the two men.  
  
As soon we got in the car catching our breaths, I immediately hugged Papii tightly.  
  


**POV:GUN**

I hugged papii tightly with tears streaming down my face.   
I couldn't stop. I was so scared. So scared that I felt so helpless for the first time. I didn't want to get impregnated by a stranger.

Papii hugged me back while consoling me "Shhh, shhh. We escaped. We are now safe from them." he stroked my back gently.

And then I broke from the hug slowly, I caught a glimpse of Papii's hands. His knuckles were swollen.

"Were you hurt? Where did he touched you?" Papii asked while scanning for any injuries on me.

"No. I'm okay. You got hin before he could even undress me"

I saw a relief from his eyes.

"Papii, your hand"

He looked at his hand and "This is nothing. Im fine as long as I can protect you"

_Protect you... Protect you..._

It keeps on repeating in my mind that I stared into space.

**POV : OFF**

I noticed Gun suddenly stopped and just stared at me.

"Gun?" I grasp his shoulder shaking him lightly

Then he came to his senses and looked at me confused.

"You got silent suddenly. Are you sure you're okay? You didn't hit your head right?"

"Ofc not papii. A thought just came to my mind"

"Okay then. We had a looooong day. Let's get you home" smiling at him assuringly.

I started the engine of my car and drove to his house.

**No one's POV**

Gun fell asleep during the ride. And Off could hear him mumbling some words.

_protect...don't... Leave..._

And other words but Off couldn't understand them.

They arrived at Gun's house.

**POV : GUN**

As soon as papii drove, I instantly fell into a deep sleep.

_The boy's face came to light as the little me was crying to him and asking if he will leave me._

_The boy promised to protect me._

_Then the scene shifted._

_I was seated on wood just a few meters from the shore with my head leaning on someone's shoulder looking at the sunset. The person beside me chuckled a bit. I lifted my head from his shoulder to see his face. I squinted my eyes for a few times trying to discern the face of this person until he called my name..._

_"Gun"_

_I recognized that voice. Who was it again that calls me with care and sweetness?_

"Gun?"

I woke up with someone shaking me.

"Nong"

I rubbed my eyes while trying to sit up.

I opened my eyes to see Papii and the surrounding familiar to my house.

"We arrived at your house."

"Oh yeah. Thank you Pii for taking me home and protecting me." I said as I was now fully awake.

"Don't worry about it. I know you are tired coz we had a loooong day today. Just rest. "

"You too papii. Drive home safely okay?" Grabbing my things and opening the car door.

I got out and Papii waved at me goodbye then hitting the road.

I stepped inside our house sighing heavily.

_What a day_ I thought to myself walking upstairs and going inside my room

Putting my things down I jumped on the bed facing down.

I wonder what dreams mean.

_Is it about the memories I had before my accident?_  
_Who is that boy always appearing and the person I was with, watching the sunset?_

_Are they the same person? But the little boy's face didn't look familiar to me._

Questions flooded my mind, confusing me even more.

But the voice. I know I heard it somewhere. The voice that called my name.

And Papiis question to me the other day keeps popping in my head.

I groaned and screamed to my pillow.

Why am I stressing over this.

_I probably just need sleep. Yeah. Maybe I'll dream again._

I went for a shower and changed into my sleeping clothes. White shirt and black shorts.

I have always been fond of white shirts when sleeping.

I remembered we have a show tomorrow afternoon with Papii.

Time check it's 1:50 am.

I scrolled through twitter for a few minutes before closing my eyes and posted a tweet

Twitter:  
So tired. Goodnight and see you tomorrow 👶💚.

I went inside the covers and drifted to sleep.

**No ones POV**

After dropping Gun, Off sped to his condo.

**POV : OFF**

Arriving at my condo, I sat on my sofa. I felt my hand stinging from pain.

I looked at it. Its now very purple and red .

I went to look for my first aid kit then applying some betadine. I flinch as the cotton touches my wound and then wrapping it with bandage.

Taking my clothes off leaving me on my boxers I head for the bed. Before drifting to sleep I checked my twitter and saw Gun tweeted.

I replied "Sweetdreams 💚" and clicked send.

**No ones POV**

OffGun woke up at past noon prepared to go to their company for makeup and hairdo.

"Papii!"as Gun was running towards Off as soon he sees him by the elevator.

Off waited for him and together they got in.

At the 30th floor, they were greeted by the staff and Tay was also there talking to Arm.

Tay went to them and asked Off what happened to his hand.

"I'll tell you later"

Gun saw Tay "P'Tay. Youre here."

"Yeah, meeting for a new show"

Gun went closer and said "You dont know what happened yesterday. "

"You spread your heat again? I told yo-"

"No!I mean yeah but not like that"

"So what is it?"

Gun tells the story about yesterday

"So thats why Off had that bandage on his hand"

"Yeah" replied Gun as he lowered his head

"Hey, Its not your fault. Lucky you, Peng was with you and was able to protect the both of you"

"I know. But -"

"No buts. Just be careful again next time okay? And just text me if you need someone to be with when you go out "

"Thanks P'Tay, I'll just text you later" gun waved and went to Off who is by now getting his make up done

Gun sat down beside Off also starting to get his makeup done while trying to record a video for an ig story.

"Papii, I told P'Tay about yesterday"

"Oh, yeah he asked me about it." looking at Gun as Off was finished with his make up and hair.

"Mhm. Papii, hows your hand?" glancing on Off's bandaged hand

"Its a lot better now. " reassuring Gun.

They got dressed for the event after Gun finished with his makeup and hairdo. Then went to the venue with their managers.

Arriving, they still had an hour before it starts. They stopped and ate at a shop near the venue which is at the center of the mall.

Fans gathered and after eating they started to talk to them.

Gun caught glimpse of a fan with a baby boy.   
Went over to them and asked if its okay to carry him.

The girl handed the baby to Gun.

**POV : OFF**

As soon as Gun landed his eyes on the baby he immediately got up from his seat and walked over to them.

Seeing him happily carrying the baby and playing with him, I smiled and imagined Gun carrying our baby. 

Gun looked at me and saying "Papii, look he is so cute."

I just chuckled at him. He really would look good with our baby.

_Our baby..._

With that thought, I remembered my promise to him when we were little that I'd definitely make him my Omega.

I really hope that will happen. I will definitely make that happen. He is the mate that I really am looking for.

Still looking at Gun who is now getting red. I got worried.

_Is he having his heat again?_

**POV: GUN**

Babies are just so cute.

It would really be nice to have a kid. I thought and looked over to Papii thinking what if Papii were to be my mate.

_Omy- did I really think Papii as my alpha._

Blushing at that thought.

I saw Papii's concerned face. I wonder why.

I played with the baby and took pictures with him then giving it back to his mother as it was time for the event.

I waved goodbye to him while thinking _he is so cute ug_ h

**No ones POV**

Off and Gun went to the shop where they will do a short endorsement and promotion of a product.

Nearing the end, fans took photos with them.

When one fan was in the middle of them, Off noticed how this fan was looking intently to gun and Off's alpha instincts kicked in.

Instead of letting Gun put his head on the fan's shoulder, Off put his hand over the shoulder of the fan.

And when a group photo was about to be taken, Off would instantly pull Gun closer to him making Gun blush a bit and spreads a faint scent.

Off noticed it and grinned to himself while looking to the camera.

After saying thanks to everyone, they bid them goodbye. ****

Going back to the company after finishing the event, Off and Gun sat together.

On the way, Off felt something on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw Gun fell asleep.

Off couldn't help it but stare at Gun's angelic sleeping face with his arms holding on to him like a baby.

Unconsciously, Off brushed some hair out near the eyes of his partner. Realizing what he did, he looked around the vehicle if someone saw that. Good thing no one did as they were concentrated on the road. Or so he thought.

One of the staff caught what Off did and posted it in instagram.

In just a few seconds, well we know what happens. The social media blew up. Causing the fans go crazy.

"OffGunisreal" trending in a matter of minutes.

While they are busy about the post, Off and Gun are now asleep with Off's head on Gun.

The two seemed so comfortable eh.

But after half an hour, the two woke up seeing that they have arrived at the company.

Still sleepiness evident in Gun's eyes, he lazily pulled himself up rubbing his eyes and walked out of the vehicle to go inside the building clinging to Off.

"Papii, Im so sleepy please carry me" Gun said holding his arms for Off to take

"You know I'm too old and my bones might crack" Off protested but with Gun doing his puppy eyes Off ended up giving in to his request.

Off carried Gun on his back while getting inside.

Mae Godji saw them as they walked in and of course took a video and teased them.

"Gun, I think you should come down now my back hurts"

Pouting, Gun slided down from Off's back and went to Mae.   
"Mom, You took a vid right? Let me see pleaseee"

"Yes I did, and no. Just wait and see until I post it. Very cute" while laughing at Gun.

"Moooom!" gun jumping around Mae insisting.

Gun felt his phone vibrate. Taking out his phone from his pocket, he saw Mae mentioned him and opened it.

After seeing the clip, Gun happily ran to Off "Papii, Papii! Look " showing Off the video

"I look like Im in pain" bluntly said Off

Gun glared and said "Im not That heavy you know, you are just old" giggling

" heh " off responded

Gun retweeted the post and said "We look cute right? 55555"

Off also saw the tweet and replied to Gun "Im too old to be cute"

The teasing went on and on until Gun decided to go. He was invited to party with Jennie and Best

Off called Gun after knowing about the party and said with concerned eyes "Are you going to be okay? What about your heat?"

"I am okay Papii, I have my suppressants with me and P'Jennie and P'Best are there"

Gun kinda stunned by Off concerned about the party " _Well he wasn't like this when he didn't know about me being omega"_ Gun thought to himself.

"Well, how about you come with us Papii. "

"You know I'm not good with crowded people and I don't do parties"

"Okay then. But I will still go"

"Suit yourself. Just be careful"

Gun nodded

The three party goers left.

Tay was in the building and saw Off lying on the sofa. He went to him and asked "Peng, have you seen my owner?"

Without looking away from his phone, Off said "He went out to party with P'Jen and P'Best"

"What?! And you let him?"

"What can I do? Its not like I'm his boyfriend and he is free to do what majes him happy"

"But you know what his current situation right? Nong can be clueless sometimes"

"Then why don't you go to him, Tay. I dont like crowded places"

"Well if only I could but I have something to do." said Tay and then smirked as he thought of something mischievous

"Gosh how dangerous it is in a place where there alot of people especially there are alphas all over. I wonder if Nong gets drunk and accidentally releases his scent and then someone migh-"

"Stop right there, Tay." Off now looking at Tay with a furrowed eyebrows.

"What? I was just saying the possibilities. You dont have to look at me like you are gonna attack" Tay said smiling innocently.

Tay knows how Off really cares about Gun.

**POV:OFF**

This bestfriend of mine is really good at teasing me when it comes to Gun.

Glaring at Tay, I got up from the sofa and said " I will get you one day"

I grabbed my bag and looked for my keys before heading out and leaving Tay who is smiling like an idiot while waving goodbye and saying "Have fun and be careful"

I sighed to myself and just went to my car.

_Anyway I was already planning to go to Gun since my inner alpha tells me that I need to be by his side all the time_

I called Gun to ask where he is and all I could hear was loud music and people laughing. I couldnt hear clearly what Gun answered so I hung up but he texted me the location.

Starting the engine of my car, I drove to the said location

**POV: GUN**

I was recording a video until Papii's name popped up as the caller.

I answered

_Me: Halo, papii?_

_Off: Nong? Where are you?_

_Me: Here at *******_

_Off: What?_

_Me: at ******_

_Off: I can't hear you_

_***_ Phone call ends***

I guess Papii didn't hear me with all the noises in the background so I decided to just text him the location and then continued partying.

The bartender was doing something. I turned to look and saw he was lining up the drinks with different colors on top of the glasses.

After that, he gestured me to push one and I willingly agreed as I see it will be fun.

P'Jennie on my side started to record.

I then on the count of three, pushed the first shotglass and like a domino effect the other followed to fall.

Amazed by the colorful drinks, they offered some for us to take.

First glass was okay and it tasted good. I took another one and another one.

I felt kinda tipsy and looked for P'Jennie who now is dancing. P'Best is also dancing.

Before joing them, I took another shot.

**No ones POV**

Gun joined the two dancing just beside their table.

While dancing he felt someone behind him. He turned to look and found a guy inviting him to dance with him.

As the alcohol takes over his body slightly emitting his scent, he accepted to dance with him.

Off arrived at the club. Before going in, he tried calling Gun but he isnt answering.

He walked in the club trying to scan the crowd for someone small and in white shirt but _damn hell_ he cursed as he saw alot of people in white.

Off stood on a higher place and looked at a corner and recognized Jennie. Then moving his eyes at the other side he saw the back of someone familiar.

Blood rushed through his head as he spotted Gun dancing but what made him angry is that a stranger is dancing with his beloved mate.

Furious, he fought the crowd in order to go to where Gun is . As he passed through their table which Best is seated he is now behind Gun. He smelled the scent of his omega and with wide eyes he interrupted their dance by making Gun turn to him.

Gun on the other hand, looking like he was drugged. His world spinning as the alcohol took over him. He recognized his Papii and without hesitation he immediately put his arms around Off's neck and started grinding him.

"Papii" he said In a seductive voice.

Off suddenly noticed that the scent has become stronger making him panic. He pulled Gun closer to him trying to make Gun walk with him to their table.

"Gun, we are going home." Off said sternly.

"No, no. Not yet Papii. GunGun is not done dancing. Let's daaaance" drunk Gun trying to stop Off from pulling him from the dancefloor failed.

Off then went to the table with Gun in his side hugging hin like a baby said to Best "P' I'm going to take him home, he got so drunk"

With that he also said to Jennie they are leaving.

Gun who is still clinging to Off tried walking but is too drunk that he sways from side to side about to fall on anyone in his path.

Without any choice, as they got closer to the exit, Off lifted Gun brought and him to the car.

While putting seatbelt to Gun,

"Papii, papii, papii. Never leave" pulling his Papii to him then kissed him on the cheek.

That made Off blush and smile.

"Silly drunkard, I am not going to let you go party again ."

Climbing to the driver's seat, Off looked at Gun who by now is passed out. He held his hand and kissed it while saying "I will make you mine soon, my Omega"

Off drove to Gun's house.

When they arrived, for the second time, Off carried Gun to his room not in bridal style but like a baby. Gun who is being held nfront and resting his chin on his Papii's shoulder. Gun's legs wrapped around his waist.

Off sighed in relief because everyone is asleep in the house. He then put Gun on the bed and was about to leave when Gun held his hand tight uttering " _stay" ._ Off tried to let go but Gun held him tighter.

Without a choice, Off moved Gun a bit to make a space enough for him and laid down beside Gun.

Gun now scooched closer lying his head on Off's chest.

Off put his hands behind Gun's head as if making it as a pillow for Gun.

**Morning came...**

Pim, Gun's younger sister, went to check if her brother arrived last night. She found the door unlocked and pushed it slowly making a creaking sound.

As she opens it, the foot of the bed will be the first one you will see when you open the door in Gun's room, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as two pairs of feet showed.  
  


Pim got wide eyed as soon as she saw P'Off and her brother in one bed hugging each other.

What really shocked her is that their positions. Gun is on Off's chest hugging him.

_Is this what it seems to mean?_ Pim thought

Gun squirmed a bit as he heard someone calling him. Squinting his eyes he saw his sister staring. He noticed he was on top of something and looked above him.

He instantly got up as he realized Off was in bed with him and that his sister saw them.

"Nong Pim, this is not what it looks like" he said panicking and turned to Off who is still sleeping soundly.

"Papii. Paaaaapiiiiii" shaking Off to wake up.

"Hmm?" he groggily got up his eyes half closed.

"Good morning P'Off" Pim said trying to make him aware the she was there.

Off turned to the one who spoke and now fully awake as he realized who greeted him.

"Go-good morning, Nong Pim."

"What happened to the both of you last night?" she asked.

Gun nervously responded "I- I- dont't remember. I didn't even know how I got home" looking at his Papii

"Oh, Gun got drunk last night and I went to get him and brought him home. That's all" Off explained.

"Okay then. I was just checking up on P'Gun if he arrived. Oh and btw you two looked cute when you were sleeping. I'll be in my room so take your time" She giggled and winked at her brother as she walked out of the room.

Gun couldn't hide his embarrassment and is getting red.

"Papii, thank you for taking care of me. You have helped me numerous times now. " looking into Off's eyes

"Don't worry about it. I will always be here for you. I lov- I mean- ." realizing what he was about to say he suddenly didn't find any words for excuse.

Blushing Gun, unknowingly an instant surge of his pheromones filled the room.

"Papii."

"Gun, your scent" Off trying to control the urge to attack. He held his breathe.

"OmyGad"Gun went to find his pills and took them immediately.

_My heat should be done already. But why am I spreading my pheromones now?_ Gun thought

The scent died down but still leaving a faint smell.

Off could control this much, finally breathes. 

"Gun, I know I said that you shouldn't think about what I asked you before. But do you really not remember anything from when you were little?"

Sitting infront of Off, Gun replied "Sorry Papii, I really don't but recently I have been dreaming often of a boy telling me he will protect me and some instances I would have flashbacks of me as a child running to my mother and talking to someone at our door at our old house"

"Do you mind if I ask why did you move out from your old house?"

"Uhm well when I was little I got into an accident. I dont remember much tho but after that we moved out." 

Gun added "Papii, I just wanna ask, why are you curious about my past?"

"Uhh well... you may not remember it but we used to play together when we were little".  
  


Taken a back for a bit, Gun tried to remember the dreams and flashbacks that he had. But the faces in his dreams were indistinguishable.

Gun put his hand on his head as he felt a sudden pain.

"Hey, hey, Gun you don't have to push yourself in remembering it." Off said with worry in his eyes

"But Papii, I want to..."

"It's okay if you don't remember it. It's okay. I don't want you get stressed out." reassuring Gun and slowly held his hands.

Gun looked up to meet his Papii's eyes. Saw the sincerity in it and how much Off cares about him.

Without saying anything, Off got lost in Gun's eyes. He didnt looked away, instead he leaned closer.

The both of them slowly closing the distance in between. Slowly...

Until their noses almost touching. You could hear their heart beating so fast. They could feel their breath on each others faces.

Closer...

A little more...

...

Their lips touched.

_So soft_ Off thought. Even tho they have kissed so many times during taping but this time its different.

Still kissing, Off pulled gun closer by the waist.

It didnt take long until Gun pulled away slowly to catch his breath. His mind now is blank. Blushing, he look like a tomato.

Gun looked down to his hands fidgeting...   
"Uhm, Pa-"

"Gun, please let me protect you"

Gun just continued to stare at his Papii

"I know this is sudden but, please let me. You may not remember me but I have promised you long time ago that I will protect you and will come back for you"

Without any words, Gun hugged Off. Looking up smiling and nodded.

Off couldn't contain his happiness _Am I dreaming, Am I? I can finally have my love._ He couldnt believe it. The precious love of his life is now in his arms.

Off kissed Gun's forehead and suddenly someone cleared their throat.

The two looked in that direction

"Sorry to disturb your love confession but its time to eat" Pim said as she laughed seeing the two turning pale

"Nong, how long have you been standing there?" Gun quickly pulled away from Off.

"hmmm from 'Gun, let me protect you' maybe" grinning Pim said

"OmyGod. You didn't knock" Gun now is totally red and Off is just there acting cool and chill.

"I did P'Gun. Several times but you two were lost in your own world"

"Okay okay, enough. Let's just go eat. Papii and I will have to go to the company in about..." he looked his watch and   
  
"30 minutes..C'mon Papii.." Gun grabbed Off's hand and pulled him up.  
  
After breakfast...  
  
"Papii you can go shower first. the towels are placed next to the door above and you can just borrow my clothes."   
  
"Thanks, babe... but y'know we can go together."   
  
Gun smacked Off on the arm and said "Quit it Papii. hmp"  
  
Off and Gun finished preparing and just in time. They went to the company in Off's car.  
  
When they arrived, Gun was the first to go out of the car. Off gestured he could go first inside but Gun insisted to wait for him so they can go together.

At the 30th floor, babiis greeted them and hurriedly they went to the meeting room since they were already late. Jennie was there also.  
  
"Nong Gun, how'd you get home last night? Or did you even remember how you got home?" teasing Gun as she looked over to Off even tho she knows that Gun was brought home by him.   
  
"Gaaaaaah.. P'Jennie, stop" trying to hide his embarrassment, Gun hid his face in Off's chest.  
  
"Oy, oy." Godji saw what happened and eventually filmed it.  
  
After meeting for a new project, Off was just playing on his phone while Gun is watching beside him. Jennie on the other hand was seated a few feet from them filmed it. Gun noticed, and instantly jerked behind to hide.   
  
_oops. moment again with Papii caught. I hope we won't get found out_ Gun thought and just acted like nothing happened.  
  
Gun turned to Off and whispered " Papii Is it okay to tell P'Tay about you know, us?"   
Off stopped playing and looked at Gun "If it won't make you uncomfortable, then it's okay for me."   
  
Gun smiled and hugged his Papii. 

Tay went inside the meeting room where Off and Gun are the only ones left there.

Unaware of Tay's presence, Gun kissed Off's neck as he always do but Off put his hand on his partner's waist then made him sit on his lap while he returned to playing on his phone

Tay who is witnessing it all

"Hey lovebirds, have you two finally got together?" he said jokingly.

Gun immediately turned his head to the voice direction, suddenly stood up from Off's lap and Off was also shocked by the sudden move of Gun and looked.

"Why are you staring at me like I've just witnessed a crime scene?" confused Tay added.

But then he got wide eyed as he realized "YOU ARE TOGETHER ALREADY?"

_Our friend can be slow sometimes_ Gun thought as he put his palm on his face then looked over his Papii.

Off just nodded and Gun moved toward Tay who is about to lose it as he realized that he was right.

"P'Tay, let me explain. Just calm down for a second"

Tay took a deep breath and said "Okay, Im calm now. So please tell me"

"Alright, I am Papii's Omega now"

"His omega? You mean you are already bitten at the nape during your heat? Wait... So that means when you were partying-"

"What? No!. Not like that P'Tay. Geez you are so over reacting."

"Then tell me already"

"I am telling you that we are together. Papii is my Life Mate. My fated one"

"Ohhhhh. So that's it." Tay got relieved. "But you do know that you are still in danger when you go into heat coz you arent claimed formally by a being bitten in the nape"

Gun rolled his eyes and said "Yeah, I know. But Papii respects me. And we are not on that stage yet."

Off walked to them and put his arm on Gun's shoulder.  
"Yeah. We are not on that stage yet Tay so calm down. And don't worry I'll protect my baby" Off said as he looked at Gun smiling and Gun said "Papiiiiii"

"Oh God, not infront of me please." Tay as he sees the two flirting right infront of him and pretends to cover his eyes

The three of them went to get lunch.  
Luckily, they didnt have to go outside because fans made a delivery for food at the office for the staff and them.

Godji posted a photo of a table where the food is placed with a caption of "Thank you very much for this 💚"

As soon as she posted it, with the detective eyes of the babiis, they quoted the tweet with a photo zoomed in from the post of Godji showing Off's hand on Gun's cheek.

And then a video from the staff where the babiis made it slo-mo catching a glimpse of Gun feeding Off with a spoon. Blurry but you could figure it out that it was Off and Gun.

"Gun you have something on your cheek." Off said as he wiped the dirt from Gun's face.

"Oh thanks"

After lunch, Off and Gun went home to their houses. Because the next day would be gmmtvouting. They had to prepare for their things and costumes.

As soon as Gun arrived at his house, he texted Off.

_Papii, what costume are you going to wear tomorrow? -G_

_I don't know. What about you? -O_

_I was thinking we could do a couple costume? -G_

_Ehhh. You sure? -O_

_Well, I already have an idea and the clothes are already available-G_

_Okay then. I couldn't say no right?-O_

_Haha. Okay, so I will be red riding hood and you are the wolf. -G_

_Ohoooo. The story where the wolf will eat red riding hood? So I'll eat you? Oops 😉-O_

_Whatever Papii. But that will be our costume. I have prepared it already-G_

_**_ End of convo**  
  


*Gmmtv outing*

The whole staff arrived at the venue where Off and Gun rode on separate buses as they were in different groups.

Everyone went to their rooms with 4 persons each. Off and Gun in one room with Tay and New.

After settling with their things, they started to prepare for the first part of the event.

*fast forward to the evening event*

Off and Gun went to their room and started to change into their red riding hood and wolf costumes.

"Papii... How do I look?" Gun said as he made turn.

Eyeing his beloved omega up and down "Hmmm. Pretty good. A very good meal for the wolf" Off stated and winks.

Gun rolled his eyes and went to face the mirror to take a picture.

They went to the room where the last part of the event will be held.

While they walk through the hallway, Gun was on his phone talking while holding onto Off.

Off turned as someone bumped into him, he bowed his head to say sorry but as soon as he lifted his head he saw the face of the person and his blood immediately boiled. It was the guy who he fought at the parking lot last time.

But the person didnt seem to recognize Off and just apologized to him then walked to the opposite direction.

Gun noticed Off stopped walking and asked "Papii, are you okay?"

_They are here. Good thing he didnt know me._ Off thought

"Yes baby, let's go" Off smiled and grabbed Gun.

They arrived and looked for their seats.

"Gun, dont stay too far away from me okay?"

"Okay papii, but I'll just go to P'Jennie"

Gun went over to Jennie with her unique costume.

"Nong, what are you?"

"Im red riding hood, P'"

"Red riding hood? Hmm the one that the wolf eats?"

"Yeah. But the wolf is full right now "

Jennie raised an eyebrow at Gun

"Whaaat? I like your costume P" Gun just laughed.

.........

*Awarding*

Off and Gun won 3rd place

The after party started. And ofcourse drinks are there.

Party beats played at the background and Gun started jamming inviting Off to dance.

While Gun was giving his all dancing and partying trying to make his Papii dance in the end Off gave up and just danced.

Headbanging in the air, while Gun is dancing infront of him.

"Dance papii, daaaance"

"I am dancing Im just afraid my bones might crack if I do it like you."

Everyone was having the time of their lives.

Off was looking through the crowds and spotted the guy he bumped earlier just by the door of the entrance.

He kept close to Gun but then Gun wanted to go to the dancefloor where alot of the staff was.

Off couldnt stop Gun and just followed his gaze on him.

He also looked at the guy near the door, and noticed he was also looking at Gun

_Dammit, I think he recognized Gun,_ Off cursed under his breath.

Off was about to go to Gun but then someone called him.

"Nong Off come dance with us." Tha stated as he held Off on his wrist.

He looked to Gun who is now dancing with Jennie beside him.

Off then went to Tha and joined them.

Gun on the other hand, dancing to the beat. "P'Jennie! I will just go to the restroom "

Jennie just nodded.

Gun fought his way out of the dancefloor and headed to exit the room passing by the guy but didnt notice him until he was held by a hand.

*with off*

Off excused himself from the group after a while in order to look for Gun.

He went back to their table and turned his eye on the dancefloor. He saw Jennje still dancing but he saw no Gun with her.

Off scanned the whole room for Gun.   
His heart started to beat fast as he didnt find him.

"P'Nook did you see Nong, Gun?" he asked

"No, I thought you two were together?" Nook said with a confused face

_Shit, shit shit! Where is he!_ Off thought then looked at the door checking if the guy earlier was still there.

Alarmed.

His eyes got wide.

His palms started to sweat.

  
He didnt find the guy at the entrance door. 

Off ran to the entrance door and asked the staff if they have seen Gun walk out.  
  
"Oh yeah. He walked past by me and I think he talked to someone I didn't recognize the person he was not from our staffs tho."  
  
"Thank you" Off said and started to head to the restroom and when he got inside he saw no one even just a shadow.  
  
He got really nervous by now but tried to calm down and brought out his phone to call Gun.  
  
* _ring....ring.....ring...._

_the number you have dialed is not available please try aga-_

_ring.....ring....ring...._

_the number you have dialed is not ava-_

_"Fck!*_ he cursed with frustration.

_Calm down. calm down maybe he went to our room. yeah maybe._ Off trying to convince himself.  
  
He went to their room and knocked. The door opened and Off hoped it was Gun but...  
  
"Peng, are you okay? You look liked you have partied so hard" Tay said as he saw Off sweating so bad and catching his breath.  
  
"I'm looking for Gun did he stopped by here?" Off stated as he walked in and scanned the room but only saw New on the table studying.  
  
New turned his head to know who was talking and said "Oh, P'Off is the party done?"  
  
Without having the time to answer New's question, he dashed out the door. Both Tay and New just stared at each other with confused looks.  
  
Now Off is really nervous, he couldn't think straight and the only thing in his mind is that Gun being safe.  
  
**with Gun**

**  
** Held by a hand stopping his tracks, he looked uo to see and immediately tried to get away from the grasp of the person.   
  
"Um excuse me but I need to go somewhere" Gun nervously smiled trying not to be recognized by the person as it was the same guy his Papii and him encountered and fought.

But the guy held him tighter and looked at Gun intently as if trying to remember if they had met before.  
  
"It hurts, Sir" Gun complained and his eyes about to get watery.  
  
The guy lets Gun's hand go "Oh I'm so sorry. I have mistaken you for someone else I have met before" and bowed giving a sincere apology.  
  
Gun just nodded and went to the restroom sighing in relief.

After he got out he was strolling the hallway and he came across a wide glass door he could see the pool outside through it. He went outside and no one was around.   
  
Gun moved towards the pool seeing the sky reflecting on the water. He sat on one of the wooden chairs lined just a few feet.   
  
He gazed to the sky, stars twinkling as if having a competition of who shines bright.

_This is so calming,_ he thought as he closed his eyes hearing only the sound of the crickets.  
  
Gun was about to fall asleep when he heard footsteps coming behind him he just lied still pretending to sleep.

***with Off***

Searching every corner hoping to see his omega, heart beating fast and getting impatient.   
_Where are you baby. Gun_ he kept repeating in his mind and something popped in his head that a place he haven't looked yet before.   
  
He went to the reception and asked "Excuse me, can you tell me where the swimming area is located?"  
  
This one is the last hope he has and if he couldn't still find Gun he will go and call the authorities.  
  
He received the location and went straight there.  
  
As he approached the area, he saw a chair occupied but with the darkness of the outside he couldn't tell. _Please be Gun, please. please.  
  
_He went outside and walked towards to find out.   
  
Slowly, he tried to walk quietly as his heart pounding inside his chest.  
  
Relief washed over him as he finds his mate and his life asleep and calm evident on his beautiful face shined by the stars. Off bends down and brings his face closer landing a soft gentle kiss on the forehead.  
  
Gun felt the lips touched his skin making his eyes open to see his Papii who is now looking at him.

"Baby, where have you been? I was looking all over for you" Off asked as Gun sat straight to face him.

"I just went to the restroom and I found this area and thought I could relax here. I'm sorry Papii for making you worry" Gun answered and hugged Off.

Off hugged back. "As long as you are safe you are forgiven" Then makes Gun look at him "Tell me next time where you are going okay?"

Gun nodded in agreement then pulled Off to lay down with him. Gun moved a bit and his Papii lied down.

Gun placed his head on Off's chest while Off's hand around Gun hugging him.

They both looked up admiring the calmness and beauty the night sky is giving. No one around to disturb them, just them having their own time.

"Gun, I will be busy for the next few weeks because of filming" Off said as he rubbed the arm of his lover.

Gun looked up to Off and said "That's okay, Papii. I understand. Ever since we finished filming theory of love and promoting it we have our own separate projects."

"Yeah, I will miss you tho"

Gun giggles. "Me too Papii, me too"

They continued to talk remembering their happy memories for hours while cuddling under the stars just the two of them .

Time flew and Off saw Gun yawned looking ready to drift to sleep anytime.

"Baby, how about we go to our room? It's late already and we have to wake up early and go home"

Gun groggily sat up his eyes half open and responded "mhmm okay"

They both walked to their room with Gun holding on to his Papii.

* _knock knock*_

_I wonder if Tay and New are still awake_ Off thought

Off was about to get the key for their room in his pocket until the door opened.

"Hi, New" Gun said sleepily and walked straight to the bed without noticing Tay by the chair awkwardly playing with his phone.

"You two still awake? " Off asked as he raised his eyebrow, eyeing Tay and New then going to Gun who is by now knocked out cold on the bed.

"Ye- yeah. I was studying and P'Tay is accompanying me"

"Sure he is accompanying you. Your shirt is upside down by the way" Off smirked and looked to Tay's direction.

New looked down to his shirt and panicked.

"Anyway we're going to sleep so please keep it down okay" Off just winked at them teasingly and Tay threw a pillow at him.

Off got under the covers beside Gun and hugged him from behind drifting to sleep.

_**Morning came...** _

All the staff woke up and the other artists took their remaining time having a photoshoot of the surrounding.

After sometime they went to their respected buses but Off and Gun stayed in the same vehicle.   
Both looked so tired the persons inside the bus teased them.

The teasing grew even more after they saw a red spot on Off's neck which is just actually a mosquito bite when Off and Gun were by the pool last night.

Ignoring the others Off and Gun sat on their seats with Off by the window. The bus started to move and Gun positioned himself on Off's lap.

"Papii, I'm gonna sleep here." Gun stated softly as he slowly drifted into his dreams.

Off played for a bit in his phone and decided to sleep also. His position is his elbow by the window and his cheeks on his palm.

Someone inside their bus snapped a photo of them captioned it o their Instagram story "The little one with his boy"

A week has passed after the outing and everyone was back to work.

Off and Gun are now busy with their individuals projects. They do meet in the office but not that long and they dont have time for each other.

After some time Gun finally got 2 days break. He decided to call his Papii.

_*ring.ring.*_

_Off: Halo?_

_Gun: Papii, do you have some free time tomorrow?_

_Off: hmm. I think so. I have filming tomorrow but only until lunch._

_Gun: So you dont have anything to do after that?_

_Off: No. Why baby?_

_Gun: Lets have some lunch tomorrow. I have 2 days off._

_Off: ._

_Gun: Na Papii.. PiiPlease._

_Off: *chuckles* Alright baby._

_Gun: Yay! I will just go to you tomorrow._

_Off: Okay. See you, love._

_*end of phone conversation*_

With excitement, Gun tweeted a picture of him with a lion emoji and saying Cant wait to see you tomorrow

Gun went to sleep after.

**Morning came...**

Gun looked at the clock and it showed 9:00 am. Remembering that he will get to have lunch with his Papii, he happily got up to prepare thinking it will be a lunch date. He smiled to himself.

Gun showered and placed a pile of his clothes on his bed and tried each. He gotta dress up nicely and then found the perfect one.

Putting on his outfit, wearing the mickey mouse rolex watch Off gave him and spraying his expensive perfume for the final touch. He looked at his clock again and it said 11.30.

Just in time he got a message from Off that their filming was about to be done. Gun replied On my way. See you in a bit Papii

After grabbing his keys, he got to his car and hit up the road.

**With Off**

They were filming the last scene of Off for the day with Mild his partner.

"Cut! Alright Thats a wrap everyone. Good work. "The director said and clapped afterwards.

Off bowed to everyone saying thanks and good work. Mild approached him.

"Thanks for your hard work, Phi and for taking care of me "

"Thank you also. You have done well. Replied Off."

"So are you going out now to have lunch?"

"Yes. Im actually waiting for someone."

"Oh. Then could you atleast accompany me while we head out from here?"

"Sure. I was on my way actually "Off responded and gestured Mild to walk first.

While they were walking, staffs were holding a huge prop was coming on their way, so Off being a gentleman moved Mild by holding both her shoulders pulling her to him closer as the prop was about to hit her.

Mild stumbled with the sudden movement making both Off and her fall.

Off fell first and Mild landed ontop. They stared at each other and their eyes widened.

"Omy God Phi, I am so sorry" Mild said as she tried to get up but ended up slipping her hand making her fall again at the same time as Off getting up making their lips touched for a few seconds.

This time Mild got up successfully. They both fixed their clothes and bowing for apology.

"Im really sorry Phi."

"Its okay. It was an accident" Off said and waved goodbye when they reached the exit door.

As soon as Off got outside, he looked over the parking lot and his eyes landed immediately to a familiar white car.

**With Gun**

Gun arrived at the filming location and parked his car.

The staff recognized him and said "Sawadee Nong Gun. Are you looking for Off?"

Stunned but he smiled, "Sawadee Khrab. Yes, we will go to lunch today. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh, Yes. I passed by him just a minute ago. He was with Nong Mild. You can go inside they are probably finished with filming by now."

Gun nodded and bowed. He walked inside and his heart just dropped.

_It hurts_. Is what he thought immediately.

Mild ontop of his alpha and kissing.

He didnt know what to do so he decided to go and wait outside then pretend he didnt see anything.

Thoughts and overthinking. A lot are flooding in his mind as he sat on a bench on the opposite side of the parking lot.

He was staring into space that he didnt notice Off now infront of him calling out his name.

Gun snapped back to reality then smiled trying to hide any evidence of hurt from his face.

"Papiiiii!" Gun stood and hugged Off.

"Did you wait long baby? "as Off hugged back and kissed Gun on the head.

Gun froze as flashbacks of what he witnessed earlier. He immediately said "Uh no. I just arrived."Then smiles sweetly.

Off expresses relief in his face and thought: _he didnt see it. Thank you._

"Lets go have some lunch. Its been a while." Off stated

Pushing the scene earlier in the back of his head, Gun replied "Yeah. So whose car are we gonna use?"

"Lets go with mine." Off said gesturing Gun to where his car is parked.

They drove to a mall and walked in with Gun clinging to his Papii. They decided on what restaurant and found their seats.

While waiting for their order

"Papii, how is your project going?"

"Its very smooth. Its sometimes tiring but I love it."

"Thats good. Its going to air in a month right?"

"Yes. How about you? You have a lot of personalities added to your role isnt it?"

"Yeah. Its going to be challenging but I can do it."

Off smiled and shuffled his omegas hair.

"By the way, Papii I heard from PNook that the casts in your project will have a party soon."

"Oh. I forgot to tell you about that. But yeah thats true. Why? Are you worried, baby?" Off smirked

"Of course not. Unless I really have something to worry about?" raising an eyebrow at his lover.

Before Off could answer, the food arrived and the topic was dropped.

**After eating**

"Do you wanna go anywhere before we go home, baby?"

Guns eyes sparkled and said "Can we go to a toy store? I heard a new set of leggos are released a few days ago."

Off just laughed as Gun stared at him adorably. How could he even say no that.

"Of course. Ill buy them for you."

"Really? Then cmon!" dragging Off to the store excitedly.

They were at the counter and Off paying them all. Happily, Gun mouthed Off _Thank you_ and his Papii responded with a wink.

They went back to the filming location and before Gun goes inside of his car, he hugged Off so tight and whispered "I love you, Papii. Thank you for today. I really missed you."

"I love you too baby. Take care on your way home. It's already getting dark" Off replied as he hugged and kissed Gun.

"You too, Papii. Ill text you when I get home" Gun waved goodbye to Off as he climbed in the drivers seat.

They both went home and as Gun said, Off received a message.

_I arrived home, Papii. You should take a rest now and thank you again. *chub*-Gun_

Off didnt reply and quickly got out of his clothes leaving only his boxers then hitting the bed drifting to sleep immediately.

Before going to sleep Gun tweeted : "A day well spent" with green heart and a lion emoji.

Gun wakes up early the next day and the first thing he does is open his phone to see a message. It's a voice message.

His lips curls into a smile as soon as he heard the first word and recognizing whose voice it was.

_Good morning baby. I hope I will be the first one you will get to hear and able to put a smile on your face as this new day starts. Even though we just met yesterday, I miss you already. If I'm not mistaken your heat will come again soon right? Don't forget to take your pills and DON'T go somewhere alone. Bye now. See you soon, love.  
\-----end of voice message-----_

As soon as the voice message ended, Gun couldn't help but melt if only he could hug his Papii right now he thought.

Since Gun is still on his day off, he decided to video call Jennie.

_Jennie: Sawasdee , Nong_

_Gun: P'Jennie!. Where are you going?_

_Jennie: *Eyes on the road* To work. What's wrong? Do you not have work today?_

_Gun: Nope *while walking towards the kitchen* It's the second day of my day off._

_Jennie: *stops and parks then looks at the phone screen* Hmm. I guess you are lonely now? Because your Papii is busy ?_

_Gun: *nods*_

_Jennie: You just had a date yesterday, didn't you?_

_Gun: *confused look* yeah? I mean no. not a a date but how'd you know?_

_Jennie: *Rolls her* It was all over twitter yesterday. I guess you were too busy having moments that you didn't check your timeline._

_Gun: Ohhhh. Haha *nervously laugh*_

_Jennie: *Raises her eyebrow* Nong, tell me. You and your Papii together already? I remember where he took you home from the party we went to last time.  
  
Gun: Oh look at the that. I am so hungry gonna have breakfast first. See you soon P' and goodluck to your work *he says fastly and ends the call*_

_\------end of convo------_

_that was close._ He thought. It's not like he doesn't want to tell Jennie about him and Papii but he thinks it's not yet time and the fact that he is an omega.   
Guilt washed over him because Jennie has been his good, good friend.

Days passed after the phone call. Gun is now busy with his project and so do Off.   
But for those days, Gun would often see in his timeline pictures of his Papii and Mild caught having moments. Normally he wouldn't mind those because in the past Off would also be paired with others for projects and also himself but it was when they were not lovers.

He knows his Papii would not do anything behind his back. Gun couldn't help but get anxious, and the fact that he saw Mild ontop of Off the other day kissing would add to his anxiety.  
  
One day, during a short break from filming Gun decided to call Off hoping he would answer or if he's not busy.   
  
_ring......ring...ring....._

_Off: halo?_

_Gun: (God I missed hearing him) Papiiiiiiiii_

_Off: Ba-..Nong Gun. Hiii_

_(Gun heard Off was about to say baby. Confused he pushed it aside)_

_Gun: I miss you Papii._

_Off: Me too._

_Gun: I heard that filming will finish soon._

_Off: Oh yeah, tomorrow will be the last one._

_Gun: That means we can hang out tomorrow after you film right?_

_Off: Not yet. We will have a celebration with the cast in the evening._

_Gun: Oh_

_Off: (hears the sadness in Gun's voice) We could spend time together the day after if you are not busy._

_Gun: Really? I'm free on that day. Yayyy_

_(from the background)_

_???: P'Off! Let's have lunch together again later?_

_Off: Sure, Nong Mild.  
_

_(on the phone)_

_Gun: (hears and asks himself "lunch together? Again?")_

_Off: I'm gonna go now. Talk to you later, Gun._

_Gun: Oka- (Call ended already)_

_\-----------------_

_Are they going to lunch together often? Just the two of them or ?,_ Gun thought to himself and sighed. It has been bothering him and making him anxious but he doesn't want to doubt his lover.

"Am I like this because my heat is about to start soon? Is it?", he told himself.

Gun doesn't want this feeling. It scares him since him and Off haven't mated yet meaning Off can still be attracted to others' scent.

Shaking the thought out of his mind he just hopes nothing will happen and wants to see and spend time with his Papii already.

Last day of filming arrived for Off...

_Finally! filming is done. I wonder what is Gun doing now, he hasn't texted me since yesterday._ Off thought. After changing from his filming clothes, getting out of the dressing room he saw Mild walking towards him, smiling.  
  
"Phi, good work today." Mild said as she bowed to Off and Off did the same.

"Phi, are you going to the party later in celebration for the completion of filming?"

Off paused for moment and then replied "I guess so. How about you, Nong?"

"I'll be going since it will be the last time." she smiled and added "Then I will be expecting for you to be there Phi. See you!" while waving goodbye and running to her manager.  
  
**At the party...**

"To a successful project and filming everyone!" the director said in a loud voice while holding up his glass of beer.

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered "WOOOH! YES!" and drinking in one big gulp.

Off who is seated beside Mild with Mook and Toyy clunked their glasses before drinking.

They continued drinking for a while as Off felt that Mild was sitting too close to him that their sides are already touching. He didn't mind it he just continued drinking until the director called out to him and Mild to stand and sing. He couldn't say no for this was a celebration and it would be rude so he got up suddenly and got dizzy. Good thing he managed to balance his body in order to not fall.

_Man, did I drink that many? or its just because I haven't drank beer for so long?_ he thought as he got to the stage with Mild.

Mild started with the first few lyrics of the ost of their new series. She looked at Off smiling and signaling it's his turn to sing.

Off continued and both looked in each others' eyes and little did they know they were in someone's story.

Mook and Toyy joined them onstage with a different song and everyone jammed to it.

Off finished his beer as it was his last one but then the director handed him another one and said "Off, get loose sometimes. "

Off nodded followed by a nervous laugh thinking, _I guess it doesn't hurt to enjoy once in a while. I think._

Everyone is having fun and getting wasted especially Off who by now after 3 rounds of beers is dancing and singing so loud at the center.

Mook films him and posted in her Ig story. Just a few seconds someone replied to her story and it turns out it's Gun saying "IS HE DRUNK?!"

Mook just laughed after reading and then responded "Wasted would be the right word"

**With Gun**

Gun just arrived home so tired from a day full of work. After showering he immediately went through his phone if there is any message or calls from his Papii. Sighing he just went to check his Instagram and watching some stories until he came upon mook's story with Off being drunk.

He tried calling Off but got no answer. He just left him a message :

_Papii, I'm trying to call you but it seems you are busy. I hope you are having fun there. I miss you and I can't wait to see you tomorrow. *kiss emoji*_

With that, he watched stories from their friends with Off just being wasted but one thing caught his eye from a story where at the back, Off has his arms around someone and it's a girl not just any girl. It's Mild.

Insecurity washed over him. Mild is an alpha and a beauty too while Gun is just an omega, a low class from the chain.

He can't help but think that his Papii and Mild look good together. Both are alphas and from good families.

He shook his head and said "Papii won't do that. He knows that I will be hurt. I trust him".

Gun decided to just sleep hoping he could get this feeling out of him and just look forward to having time again with his Alpha.

**With Off**

"AHHHHH!" off screamed while he headbangs with the beat of the music while holding a beer on one of his hands.

_I never had this much fun in my life since forever._ he thought as he chugged down his drink.

Blurry vision and unstable movement. Both Off and Mild are now wasted. The staffs are just laughing at how silly they look right now.

Off has his arm on Mild's shoulders and Mild's arm on Off waist. The two kept on singing and dancing until the party was about to be over.

Mook and Toyy who are still sober helped the two on their feet. Toyy offered to drive them to Off's condo since they will also be staying there for the night.

After arriving at the condo Mook and Toyy carried Off and Mild to the bedroom.

Off getting out of Toyy's grasp he climbed to the bed removing his shirt lying next to Mild who by now is asleep.

Mook and Toyy got out of the bedroom to get some water.

Off turned around facing Mild's back but with his blurry vision he thought it was Gun.

With the effect of the alcohol, Off who is getting his alpha instincts uncontrolled, he wrapped his arms around Mild.

**Next morning**

A phone started to ring, waking Off.

With a throbbing headache, he wandered his hand searching for the phone and answered in a husky voice.

_Off: Halo? Urgh! (This hungover hurts)_

_???: Good morning to you too_

_Off: huh?_

_???: This is Gun you drunkard._

_Off: *he suddenly opened his eyes and waking up completely* Oh hey baby!_

_Gun: *rolling his eyes* Papii, I thought we were going out today. (he invited Off to video call)_

_Off: *Accepting the video call* Hi baby. *waving while he was on his side Gun*_

_Gun: Wow you look...wasted *seeing how Off's hair and face*_

_(As Off moved a bit, he didn't remember Mild was beside him)_

_Gun:*Catching a glimpse of someone's figure behind Off* Papii, who is that?_

Off was about to answer Gun when suddenly his phone shut off.

Cursing through his breath and thinking _This really has to happen now?!_ he immediately plugged his phone praying that Gun would not misunderstand.

His phone started to light up when he began sweating crazy even tho the ac is turned on. He doesn't know why this is the longest time his phone started.

**With Gun**

Gun tried to call again. _I think his phone shut dow_ n he thought.

But he kept wondering who was there with his papii. And on the bed too beside him. Who did Off sleep with.

Gun couldn't help but overthink again. He checked the time and it's already past noon. Sighing, he decided to just text Off saying:

_My call couldn't reach you. I think you should just rest today, Pii. You were tired from yesterday and we can just go out for another time. -Gun_

Gun really looked forward today he even had to work extra just to have his day off. Disappointed and sad, he went alone to a nearby restaurant, ate and then went back home.

Watching television, his phone rang. He looked to see the caller and it said _"Papii <3". _Gun hesitated but then answered it anyway.

_Gun: *in a soft low tone* Halo, Pii_

_Off: Baby I'm so sorry my phone died._

_Gun: *coldly* It's okay._

_Off: *notices the cold tone* Don't be mad, Baby._

_Gun: I'm not._

_Off: *sighs* how about we grab some lunch?_

_Gun: I already had one. I think you read my message that you just rest there and we can just meet some other time. Oh and you still haven't answered my question who was lying beside you on your bed._

_Off: Baby, you know I love you._

_Gun: you didn't answer my question._

_Off: It....it was Mild._

_Gun: You slept with Mild?!_

_Off: Let me explain, Babe. Please._

_Gun: Do you even remember what happened when you got drunk?_

_Off:...._

_Gun: Yeah, right. Just rest and maybe recall the things happened. Bye._

_Off: wai-_

_\----end of phone call---_

_**With** _ **Off**

"Fck!" Off loudly said as soon he got cut off still with a throbbing headache. Off already sent Mild home with Mook and Toyy.

He couldn't stay still. This was supposed to a day where him and Gun will be able to spend their time together cuddling, or maybe going out on a date, watching movies but he just had to fck up. Luck isn't with him right now.

He was trying to recall what happened yesterday. The last thing he remembered was taking his shirt off. The more he tries to remember, his headache would just get worse.

Off tried to call Gun multiple times but just gets on getting rejected.

"ARGH!" he screamed out of frustration then threw his phone.

**The next day..**

Off got called to the company for a meeting about the rescheduling of the promotions of their film.

After the meeting he had a lot of promoting schedules starting tomorrow. He will be busy again. But as he got out of the conference room his face lights up when he heard a familiar voice laughing. It was Gun. He looked in the direction of his voice and saw him talking to P'Nook.

He missed him so bad. In a few moments he found himself walking towards Gun. Off was behind Gun and P'Nook saw him. Gesturing Gun to turn around.

As soon Gun turned, his face went from happy to sad. Off saw that and spoke "Can we..uhm talk? Just for a few minutes"

Gun excused himself from P'Nook.

Off and Gun went to a conference room so that no one can disturb them.

"What are we going to talk about, P'Off" Gun started.

Off got nervous even more when Gun didn't call him Papii. He knew he really is mad.

"Can you please forgive me, baby?"

"Then explain to me why were you and Mild sleeping in the same bed?"

"I-.. I don't remember."

"See. Then what's the use of talking?"

"But I promise you. I know nothing happened between us"

"How can you be sure? when you can't even remember"

"Don't you trust me?" Off stated as he held Gun's hand.

"I do but for the past weeks that you and I have been busy filming our own projects I can't help but have these feelings. I've seen a lot of clips of you and Mild together when you are not filming"

"Those are just clips that doesn't even tell the whole story. Baby please"

"I can't help it P'Off! Remember the day where I went to your filming location, I saw Mild ontop of you and- and kissing!" Gun bursted and trying to hold on to his tears.

"But that was an accident, Gun. Please believe me" holding Gun's hand tighter.

"I wanna try believing it that its an accident!"

"Then please trust me. I love you and you know that I won't do that to you"

Gun pushed his hand away from Off's grasp "I AM TRYING! I AM BUT HOW CAN I NOT THINK WHENEVER I WATCH YOUR CLIPS TOGETHER THAT YOU LOOK GOOD AS A COUPLE?! MILD IS A BEAUTY AND AN ALPHA. ADD THAT SHE IS ALSO FROM A GOOD FAMILY! " tears are already flowing through his eyes.

Off couldn't take it anymore " CAN YOU JUST PLEASE FCKING LISTEN TO ME, GUN?!" as he realized he just shouted at him "Gun, baby I'm sorry. I-"

Gun wipes his tears and said with his head down" You know what? I think we need some space. " 

"Baby, please" Off said as he tried to make Gun look at him but Gun turned his head away.

"I'm going now. I still have filming to do in an hour" Gun stated as he turned his back to Off then walking towards the door.

Frozen in his place, Off just watched as Gun walks out of the room. He wanted to run and hug him but he couldn't because he knows. He knows he is guilty.

Off feels within his heart that Mild and him didn't do anything. But how can he prove it to Gun.

When they were arguing a while ago, Off could smell the scent of his omega. Not the sweet scent that he had always smelled. It's unexplainable but he knows, it was a scent of insecurity and betrayal. It hurts him that anytime he could lose his life mate.

With frustration, Off kicks one of the chairs but later groans in pain as he held his foot.

" _I guess we just need to have some space",_ he said as he sighed and decided to go home and rest.

\-----------

Now both Off and Gun busied themselves with work without any communication. Off having his promotions with Mild and has a schedule to go out of the country to promote another project together with someone. He hasn't told Gun about this yet because they are still not tin good terms and Off had been calling Gun but keeps on getting ignored.

While Gun is also making himself busy that he goes overtime with their filming. Whenever he checks his phone finding a lot of missed calls and text messages mostly from Off. Whenever he feels his phone vibrates and seeing Off's name on it, he gets the urge to just answer it. He wants to reconcile with him already. He misses his alpha's warmth and it's not long until his heat will come again. He needs his alpha.

But he just can't. When he sees Off and mild on the television doing promotions he couldn't help but feel jealous.

One morning, he arrived early to their filming location. Gun browsed his social media. As he look through his timeline he clicked to a hashtag that says "#OffMild".

_"I really like to hurt myself, don't I?"_ He told himself. He could see a lot of clips and he knows that they are just clips and not the whole story but could you blame him? After seeing the two kissed and finding out they slept together and who knows what happened at the party, he now believes what he sees with those clips under the hashtag.

One clip from the backstage of a recent promotion and interview of Off and Mild. They were seated together and closely. " _Well of course they'd sit together because it's one sofa "_ Gun thought as he tried to convince himself that there is nothing malicious in it. But it still made him feel a lot jealous because Off had his arm on the sofa making it look like its on the shoulders of Mild.

He sighed and said "I shouldn't have checked this hashtag". After closing and turning his phone off, he was called for it was his que for the next scene.

After that, Gun immersed himself with work. Tiring himself to the point he would arrive home and just sleep. He continued doing this for several days and getting pale and paler. His manager noticed it and told him that he should rest but Gun refused and said he was fine. But of course Gun knows it already, his body is about to give up anytime. With his immune system going down at the same time, his body won't be able to handle his heat when it comes.

But when he rests, he would remember Off and it stresses him out because he would also think about Mild. So Gun exhausts himself to forget.

The next day, Gun woke up with a cold and a slight fever. It isn't his heat yet so he thought it would just be a cold. He drank his medicines also his suppressants. He only took one pill since he forgot to buy his supply.

Gun wanted to stay home but he couldn't leave his work it burden everyone. He got ready.

He first stopped by the company to get his new schedule and Tay saw him. Tay called out to him and when Gun faced him Tay said: "Nong! Omygod!. You look...."

"What?" Gun scoffed at him.

"You look, far from being fresh?"

"Nice choice of words eh."

Tay shrugged and said "So did you know already?"

"Know what?" Gun replied.

"That, Peng will go outside the country to promote something"

Stunned, Gun stared at Tay.

"So you don't know?"

"I don't. Me and Off aren't in good terms for the past week and haven't talked"

"What happened?"

Gun looked at his watched and said "I guess I still have time for a storytelling"

Gun told Tay about the fight of him and Off.

After Tay heard, he looked at Gun with a straight face "Gun, you do know Off can't do that to you. Did you atleast listen to him?"

Gun recalled their argument and felt guilty.

Tay added "Also about the party, Mook and Toyy was there with Off. Toyy mentioned this to me that him and Mook drove and stayed at Peng's condo because. Off and Mild was too wasted. As they arrived at the condo Mild was already asleep. "

After hearing what Tay said, Gun felt even more guilty. He doubted Off's feelings for him and loyalty. He didn't listen while they were arguing he was too carried away with his emotions and just decided to have space between them.

"I'm an idiot" Gun stated.

"I know I shouldn't meddle in your relationship with Off but I know my Peng won't do anything to hurt you. I know him too much. You should talk to him and reconcile already. I miss seeing you two being cuddly that it would make me puke."

Gun slaps Tay's arm and smiled a bit. "I will talk to him later. He might still be busy and I have filming today. Thank you P'Tay. Never knew you had this side"

Tay rolled his eyes and said "Yeah you are welcome. Now go and please take good care of yourself okay?"

Gun nodded and waved goodbye.

After arriving to the filming location Gun decided to call Off.

_ring.....ring..ring.._

**With Off**

Off was just done getting interviewed with Mild and he was changing his clothes when his phone rang.

Surprised to see Gun calling him and happy but nervous.

_Off: Hello?_

_Gun: Um. Hi. Long time no talk_

_Off: I guess._

_Gun: I was wondering if you are busy?_

_Off: No. Actually I just finished work today._

_Gun: That's great. Then can we meet up and talk later? If that's okay with you._

_Off: Um. Sure. Where and what time?_

_Gun: 5:00 PM at ***********._

_Off: Okay. See you._

_\--------End of phone call------_

Off still shocked but happy that after a week of without communication, he really missed Gun.

So he went home to freshen up an look good. He still have 4 hours to kill.

He was so excited to see Gun that he arrived to the meeting place a bit early.

He waited.

2 hours has passed but Gun has still not arrived. He already finished 2 cups of coffee and tried to call Gun.

One moment later, his phone vibrates hoping that it's his love ones.

He looked at his phone disappointed and answered the call.

_???: Hello, Nong Off?_

_Off: *could hear sirens* Hey P'Yui (Gun's Manager)_

_Yui: I know you and Gun will meet today but he can't._

_Off: *confused* Yeah. Is he busy?_

_Yui: *Breathes in deep* No. We are on our way to the hospital._

_Off: What?! What happened?! Which Hospital?!_

After Gun's manager told Off the name of the hospital, he quickly ended the call and hopped on his car speeding up.

Sweating, heart beating fast. He cursed and wishes Gun is okay because if not he will surely breakdown.

Finally, after stepping on the gas, Off arrived at the hospital and ran inside to the nurse for information.

The nurse told the room number. Off sprang into the said room and immediately saw everyone with their hands on their faces. His eyes then immediately landed on Gun lying on the hospital bed unconscious with an IV connected to him. No one said anything.

No one could utter a word as they watch Off walking slowly to Gun as if scared of what he will find.

**3 hours earlier**

**With Gun**

It was the last scene that will be filmed for the day and Gun was so tired but kept going because he have to see his papii later. His scene is beside a pool and he will be arguing with his partner. He got called by the director and dizziness took him and his vision blurry, making him sway a bit and held a chair to prevent him from falling.

Paleness evident on his face that any foundation that would be placed, he would look like a corpse. He knows too well that anytime he would collapse and his pheromones would burst into the whole area.

His manager saw it and was very concerned that she asked if he wanted a break. Gun refused as he regained his composure, standing straight as if everything was fine.

As soon as the director said "ACTION" , Gun went into his acting mode. Carefully and beautifully carrying out and saying his lines. Until he was about to act the last line where he gets aggressive, he suddenly felt it was hard to breathe. His head throbbed in pain. His partner started to worry as he slowly got down to his knees while clutching his chest.

In his head he would say "fck! Not now. Not now not infront of these people."

Gun knew he is about to emit his pheromones. He looked at his acting partner, who is holding him and said "Please step back. Please get farther away from me "

His partner looked at him confused but did it anyway.

Gun is losing his consciousness.

Everyone who was near him widened their eyes. The smell Gun has emitted that he has been hiding for a very long time is now known. Hungry eyes and lust looked but Guns manager immediately went to him.

The only thing he has in mind before being enveloped by darkness and uttering it "Papii".

Without delay his manager immediately looked at the director and mouthed "Sorry, Ill explain later." Then called for an ambulance.

Good thing the director is a beta and with his megaphone he woke everyone's senses with "EVERYONE! SNAP OUT OF IT! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

The ambulance arrived a few moments later. Before carrying him to the vehicle, they injected a suppressant and immediately the scent died down. Guns manager went with him and called Off.

Arriving at the emergency room, Doctors immediately attended to him hooking him into an IV to provide fluids and medication into his system.

After getting him stable, they transferred Gun into a private room and the physician who attended him talked to his manager.

Few minutes the hospital got swarmed by reporters but immediately blocked by the security guards.

Guns manager called Pim and the company informing about Guns condition and the

Pim and Guns bestfriends arrived. They saw Gun heard everything from his manager and then got relieved. After a while, Off came bursting into the room, catching his breath.

When Off was close to Gun, he looked at him and it broke his heart seeing his love looking pale, exhaustion evident on his face. He lost a lot of weight.

"I should've looked after him even if he was angry with me, I should've been careful and keep on calling him assuring him that I love him." Off stated in a low voice as he held Guns hand.

Guns manager asked Off to go out to have a talk with him.

\-------

As soon as they were outside and made sure no one is around Off started to ask P what happened?

Guns manager took a deep breath Gun

Off gave a sigh of relief but panicked when Guns manager told him that Guns scent is now discovered by the whole crew but Yui assured him that she will handle it.

"I know you two are dating." And Off had his eyes widened "P I-"

Yui cut him off by saying "Don't worry. I wont tell anyone until you two will announce it. I am okay with it"

Off smiled and responded "Thank you so much P."

They went inside the room. Everyone was asleep.

Off sat beside Guns bed. He stroked Guns cheek before falling asleep holding his hand.

Morning came

Off was woken up by a sweet familiar voice calling him "Papii... Wake up."  
\------

In his (Gun) slumber.

_By the bench, the silhouette of two people with a little one between them seated. One whispers "I love you" and the other turns their head letting the color of the sunset light up making their lips visible as it curls into a smile before responding "I love you too"_.

Gun squirms a bit, still with his eyes closed. He feels someone's warmth on his hand when he tried to move a finger. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Seeing an unfamiliar environment.

"Where am I?" He thought while he scans the surrounding finding his manager, his sister and bestfriend asleep on a sofa at the corner of the room.

Gun then lands his eyes on someone lightly snoring beside him while holding his hand firmly but not that it would hurt. He smiles and moves his head closer to their ear.

"Papii..."

Off stopped snoring for a bit but then continued.

Gun lets out a soft chuckle and said "Papii. Wake up."

Off, still half-asleep lifts his head to see who woke him up. While Offs vision adjusts, Gun says "Good morning"

Off pauses as tears builds up in his eyes then jumps on Gun by hugging him tightly while saying "You scared the hell out of me!"

"oooof, Cant breathe, Papi-"

Off realizes Gun is still recovering, he backs away a bit. "Im sorry. Its just- nevermind. I am glad you are already awake. I'm just gonna call the doctor"

Gun nodded a reply.

When Off was out the door, the people who was asleep on the sofa was grinning at Gun.

Confused he said to them "What?"

In a few moments, they already pounced on Gun with a big big hug.

"P'Gun!!!!" screamed by Pim.

"Nong!" said Tay.

"Hey easy, I cant breathe. Are you trying to kill me?" said Gun then laughs after they let him go.

Guns Manager, Yui, watched them while smiling. "Finally you are awake. You should take good care of yourself, Nong. Everyones worried"

Gun turned to her direction and lowered his head Yeah, "Im sorry P for the trouble I caused back there. It was the last scene but-"

"Hey, Im not blaming you. Im just saying that you should be careful nexttime. And also I already talked to the company and the crew about you as a omega."

Gun panicked as he recalled he had his heat while taping. "Omygod, Phi I-"

"Dont worry, they are good. They already accepted you being an omega and were very concerned about your health." as Yui smiled at him.

Gun lets out a sigh of relief when the door opens and Off came back.

Off stares at them before speaking "Oh, Im sorry. Ill just be back later" he was about to turn and go out when Yui stops him.

"No, no. You can stay here. We were about to go out. I have an errand to attend to" Yui said and turned to Pim and Tay "Right?"

Pim and Tay's face were confused but gets it in seconds then says in unison "Ohhhh, yeah yeah." while nodding their heads weirdly fast.

Pim looks at Gun "P' Gun, I will leave you here, my- my friend . Yes my friend said we were going out to eat. Yeah. I'll just text you later."

Gun looks at her with an eyebrow raised but nods at her.

"Me too. I have to... Umm go back to the company. Yes I'm gonna shower there. I mean no I'll go home to shower first before going to the company" Tay scrambles with his words as he walks to the door.

"That's fishy. P'Tay. But okay see you later." Gun laughs at his bestfriend.

The door closes and silence filled the room.

Off and Gun are alone now. Off moved a bit closer to Gun and sat facing him.

Undecided who will speak first. "Hey, Im sorry" They said together.

They laughed at how awkward the atmosphere is.

Papii with a serious face.

Off looked at him.

"Papii, I'm sorry. I let my feelings get over me. I didnt let you explain and just decided on my own." Gun then drops his head and then Off hears sniffing.

Off lifts Guns face then wipes the small tears and said "Hey, hey. I am at fault too. I shouldnt have drank so much at that party and I shouldve never made you insecure. I should have assured you everyday by calling you and letting you know that Im yours. Im sorry"

"I'm sorry too, Papii. I will trust you more and believe in you."

Off moves to Guns bed then pulls him into a hug. A sweet hug then kissing his forehead.

Gun looks up to him and in a matter of seconds they find themselves leaning closer.

Their breaths and the beats of their hearts are the only sounds they could hear.

Finally, their lips touched feeling that its like the first time they have kissed. Slow and passionate. Full of love.

They broke from the kiss looking at each others eyes then smiling. In a soft voice Off uttered "I love you."

Surprised by the sudden words but happy Gun replied "I love you too, Papii" They kissed again but just a peck.

Off held Guns hand brought it to his lips and kissed it. "Baby. I don't wanna ruin this moment but I just wanna let you know that Ill be going outside the country for a few days I think. Its for a new project. The details aren't released to me yet but I only know I will be going with a partner".  
  
  


Gun just stared at him blankly

Off nervously stared back.

"Baby, if you dont want me to go I can decline. I will just have to-"

Gun puts his finger on Offs lips "Shhh. You don't have to. I already know"

Off moves his face so that he could speak "Wait. You knew?"

Gun nodded. "Mhm. I heard it from P'Tay."

"And you are okay with it? You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? It's work Papii."

"Are you sure? I don't know yet who will be coming with me. They didn't tell."

Gun just smiled. "Yes, Papii. I trust you. Just don't do something stupid okay?"

"Of course. I won't. I don't wanna risk losing you." Off said as he stole a kiss from Gun.

Few days later, Gun was discharged and fully recovered.

Everything was settled after Gun visited the company. Off was with him.

And at that time they decided to reveal their relationship to the higher ups.

Who was surprised? Off and Gun. Surprised that the people they talked to was okay with it.

"P' you are not angry? No violent reaction?" a stunned Gun asked.

One of the elders just smiled and said, "Of course not. For the years you two have been with us, we have seen and witnessed your bonds. After all you two are always clingy around us , hahah. Truly, we are happy for you. You may encounter a lot more challenges in the future but I know you two can overcome them. We are here for you two. We are a family"

"Thank you so much P'." Off said as both him and Gun bowed to them and excused themselves to go out.

After they left the office, both of them hugged each other.

"Finally, I dont have to stop myself from calling you 'baby' every now and then" Off said while winking at Gun.

Gun smacked Off on his arms and laughed.

Days after

Off and Gun went back to work normally.

Off and Mild talked and they are good. They finished their promotions.

Off called Gun

_Gun: Halo, Papii! Good timing, I finished my last scene and we are done filming. Yayyy!_

_Off: *chuckles* Thats good baby! Good work!_

_Gun: How about you Papii? I thought you were going overseas?_

_Off: We already finished promoting my current project with Mild. And yeah, my flight will be tomorrow morning._

_Gun: Oh. Its tomorrow huh. So did you find out who will be your partner?_

_Off: Well this is weird because they wont tell me who it is until tomorrow._

_Gun: Oh okay then._

_Off: Is something wrong baby?_

_Gun: Nothing._

_Off: Im free now. We could go out for dinner and maybe shopping?_

_Gun: Mhm. Im not in the mood Papii. I- Ill be busy later. I have to do things._

_Off: You dont want to spend time with me before I go tomorrow?_

_Gun: I do, Papii. But I have to do something and I wanna go home already._

_Off: hmmmm. Okay but Im picking you up to where you are right now._

_Gun: *pauses* Okay Papii. Im at-_

_Off: I know where you are baby. Ill be there in 10 minutes._

_Gun: See you Papii._

_\--------End of phone call------------_

Off dropped Gun to their house.

"Thank you, Papii." Gun said and hurriedly got out of the car.

Off held him by the wrist causing Gun to close the door "Wait. Baby. Arent you forgetting something?"

Gun looked at him confused.

Off sighed and pulled Gun closer making him jump as Off kissed him.

Gun was surprised but later returned the kiss. Off deepened it earning a moan from Gun.

Off smirked between the kiss as he smelled that vanilla scent Gun emitted throughout his car.

Off moved his tongue trying to enter Guns mouth which Gun granted.

Gun wrapped his hands around Off's neck while Offs hands snaked its way inside Guns shirt.

"pii..." Gun said almost losing his mind as Off moved his lips to Guns neck then into his ears and bit it softly.

They pulled away from each other breathless. Gun by now who fixed his shirt is about to combust. Red as a tomato.

"That was uhmm hot." Off said breaking the silence.

"Stop it Papii." Now Gun is redder than before. He couldnt deny that the first time they made out is hot.

Off with a huge grin on his face said "Cute. Haha"

"Whatever Papii. I have to go. Thank you for the ride. "

"Im going overseas tomorrow you know? Arent you even gonna miss me?"

"Nope." Gun giggled. Off just frowned at him. "Im kidding. Of course I will miss you Papii"

"Its not showing Baby."

"Ohooo. Now goodbye for real Papii. You have to get up early tomorrow. You dont wanna miss your flight, aye?"

"Okay , Okay. Have a goodnight baby"

Gun waved at him as soon as he got out of the car.

When Gun saw Offs car disappeared infront of their house, he hurriedly got inside.

After Gun finished what he had to do he received a call from his manager.

_Yui: Nong. Are you sure?_

_Gun: Hello to you too. P_

_Yui: Yes hello. Gun, won't he be mad for this? You just two just reconciled._

_Gun: No he wont P. I'm sure._

_Yui: Okay okay. So are you done there?_

_Gun: Yup. I'm about have my beauty sleep._

_Yui: Okay nong. Have a good rest. Don't be late okay?_

_\----phone call end-----_

The next morning Off was at the airport super early. He didn't know why coz he usually wakes up a bit late in any occasion.

Off is also weirded out when he saw the staff that will be going with them seems familiar. P'X is there even P'Bombe. Off got really curious as to who will be his partner.

But his partner is a bit late. They were lining up to check in their baggages when someone slipped in to the line.

"P I thi-" Off was about to argue when a grinning guy is looking at him holding his favorite trolley the same as him and said "Hi.....Papii".

Squinting his eyes hard with his mouth slightly open. Off being surprised the only word he could get out is "Baby..."

Gun with a satisfied face at the success with surprising his boyfriend responded "Its your turn to check in" pointing towards the counter.

Off then followed Gun and still stunned he checked in his trolley.

Gun also did the same after him. Boarding now to the plane with the crew behind them.

Off and Gun are seated together.

As soon as they settled, Off didnt hesitate to face Gun and ask "Baby, how-?"

Gun just smiled at him and replied "I'll explain later. For now lets get some sleep this will be a loooong trip to Japan" Snaking his arm into Off's and his head on his shoulder.

Off with a lot of questions going on inside his head just sighed and kissed his lovers forehead. "Might also get some sleep huh" He thought while yawning and later drifts into slumber.

Fast forward..

They have arrived and got into their hotel rooms.

Ofcourse Off and Gun in one room.

Gun jumped into the bed as soon as they walked in their room. Off laughed at him but also joined. (just like little kids, aye?)

After some time Off positioned himself into sitting while Gun still lied down but on his stomach.

"Gun, now that we arrived, I guess you can explain everything to me? "

Gun pouted at him. He turned around and he is now lying on his back. Off is now looking down at him locking their eyes.

"Okay, Okay. "

As soon as Gun started talking, Off listened to him attentively and without judgement.

"So, you purposely suggested this to be kept a secret from me? I mean Im not mad but I was sad yesterday. You acted like you wouldn't miss me." Off stated with a frown.

Gun finally sat feeling guilty after seeing Off with a sad face and hugged him. "Im sorry Papii. I just thought of surprising you."

Gun kissed his alphas cheek and said "I love you Papii, please dont be mad. We are here together now and we will be working again together"

With that, Off could not resist the puppy dog eyes Gun is making. He sighed but then smiled "Okay, okay I forgive you and I love you too" He kissed Gun but this time on the lips. A short but sweet peck.

Gun smiled cheekily from ear to ear then put his head on Off's chest while he hugs him.

"Wait, Baby. You havent told me yet what project this is"

"Oh. Hehehehhe." Gun lifts his head to face Off. "Youll know soon. We will be starting tomorrow"

The next day

Off and Gun got ready to have a breakfast with the crew.

"Good morning, everyone" Off said as he greeted the people in their table. Gun did the same.

When they finished, PX who is just sitting across handed each of them a bulk of papers which looked like a script.

And it is.

As soon as Off received it, he immediately read on the cover page the title in all capital letters that said "THEORY OF LOVE II"

His eyes widened and looked at Gun who is just sitting beside him scanning the pages of the script then looked at the director, PX.

"This is for real?"

"Yes. Yes it is. Its been long but there are thousands who really wants a second season of this. I was only planning for a special episode but decided why not just make a second season." PX answered Off with a big grin.

"Im so excitedddd" Gun cheerfully said without getting his eyes out of the script.

"Cant wait to act these all with the gang hod" Off followed.

They spent 5 consecutive days films the scenes needed in Japan.

"ALRIGHT! THATS A WRAP EVERYONE. GOOD WORK!"

Everyone cheered as they heard the director. They finished sooner than expected leaving them with 2 days of rest or looking around which ofcourse made Gun extremely happy.

"Papii, Papii" jumping up and down infront of Off.

"Yes babe?"

"Lets have a walk to the mall" Gun looked at Off with sparkling eyes.

"A walk? Or do you mean buying the whole mall?" Off chuckles after.

Off and Gun asked for permission and was accompanied and guided by their managers.

When Gun was busy and too occupied with shopping and looking through every store they pass by, Off had planned something special with the help of the staff.

**A few hours later.**

"Gun, baby. Why dont we have a dinner?"

"But P its still early? And we can grab our dinner at the hotel" Gun said as he looked to his watch.

"Well yeah. Thats why we are going back to the hotel to have dinner"

Gun raised an eyebrow at him.

"What baby?"

"Nothing. I guess we do need to go back now I already bought a lot."

**At the hotel**

When they arrived, one of the staff took the bags from Gun's hands. Gun was hesitant but Off reassured him.

"Baby, you can go first to the dining hall I will just get something okay?" Off said then planted a kiss on Gun's cheek

Off walked away leaving Gun confused. Gun brushed it off and took his time walking towards the dining hall until he arrived with the door closed. "Weird" he said to himself.

He was about to call Off when suddenly someone from the hotel staffs told him that serving dinner is relocated to the pavilion. Gun nodded to the staff and started to walk again. It took quite a while for him to find the said place. There was a sign at the door that said 'PAVILION'

Gun opened the door which made him question "is this really where the dinner transferred?" because it was outside.

As soon as he stepped out, he saw the path trailed with white lights. He slowly walked through leading him to the pavilion surrounded with cherry blossom trees and his heart melted at the sight where a dashing man awaits with a bouquet of white roses on his hand smiling so wide ahead.

When Gun was finally near to the man, the tears started to fall. "Papii"

Off kissed the tears and he handed the bouquet to Gun. "Baby, this is for you"

Gun hugged Off so tight and with heart about to explode from happiness.

"Cmon lets eat. Im kinda hungry waiting for you. I thought you werent coming and got lost "gesturing Gun to sit to the chair he pulled.

Gun chuckles and settled down.

"I am sorry. I wasn't informed that the dinner was transferred here because someone told me to go to the dining hall" Gun responded with his eyes rolling and earning a burst of laughter from Off.

"It was to buy some time baby but I didn't know it would be more than what I had planned"

"Whatever. Still Thank you Papii for this."

"Anything for you, _mon amour"_ (my love).

After the dinner the couple went to their room.

As soon as the door closes, Gun placed the bouquet at some table and turned to Off who was about to take his shoes off.

Gun went on his tippytoes, kissed Off. Without hesitation Off returned the kiss sweetly and with passion putting his hands at the lower back of Gun pulling him close.

Gun raised his arms over Off's head placing and locking his hands around his neck. He moved closer reducing the space left between him and Off.

Off bended a little and lifted Gun with his legs then placing them on his waist.

Gun held on to Off while Off carried them to the bed without breaking the kiss.

Off laid Gun gently to the bed.

Gun's scent is all over the room. Their bodies getting hotter and any longer Off would lose it.

Before that Off pulled away catching his breath then asked "Baby, are you okay to continue this?"

Inhaling deep before responding " Yes, Papii. Ive been preparing for this moment where I give you all of me"

Still Off showed a concerned face and said "Are you sure? I might not be able to stop myself and I might hurt you" caressing Gun's face.

Gun reassured him with a smile and pulled Off so that he is closer to his ear and whispered "I am still in heat and I purposely didn't take my suppressants today."

With an astonished face Off was making after what Gun said his body got even hotter making his ear tingled when Gun uttered the words "Now, make me yours. Completely."

With that, the two shared a night full of love.

Under the blankets, covering their naked bodies, Off gently pushed the hair aside from the face of a peaceful, sleeping angel on his chest.

Gun squirmed lightly from the touch without waking up and positioned himself enough for Off to see the mark he made on the nape of his omega.

Off traced it with his fingers and in his mind he thought

" _My fated mate, My love and My Life."_

Kissing Gun's forehead then smiled before closing his eyes and drifted to sleep.

  
*FIN*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't hesitate to leave a comment/s or suggestions of what you think about this fanfic :) <3


End file.
